Masters of the Past
by MlledeLaRoseBlanche
Summary: SEQUEL They've seen the future. Now it's time to take a good look at their past lives and see things happen that never should have, find out things that seem near to impossible now, and question their own sense of self.  NO LONGER ACTIVE
1. Chapter 1

_Masters of the Past_

_**A/N: All the musketeers and those associated with them are not mine. The situation of the past, well some of them are mine but it is generally based in the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess game. It is what the world looks like in that time. Don't like it? Then do find another story to read. Now, on with the story! **_

A young man stood crouched in the branches of a high tree, watching the carnage of the battle below, seeing the flames burn everything they touched. The man was in his early to late twenties with wild, curly brown hair and warm, brown eyes. His clothes were that of the French military, however, in this time, there was no military. Clutched under his arm were a set of sketch books filled with drawings of people and places in this time period, along with songs that matched each picture or person within their yellowed pages.

The man was considered a "time disruptor", a person who watched pieces of the future or the past then found the necessary people to change the event from happening. Usually, the people chosen for such a profession were those that were dead to the mortal world. This man was no exception.

As another body of a soldier was thrown across the field, he muttered to himself: "Maybe now would be a good time to head back…" and with a snap of his fingers, he vanished in a few wisps of pale gray smoke.

* * *

It was dinner time in the palace and the king and his most trusted advisors were dining together. Although not a regular occurrence, it wasn't uncommon and no one thought a thing about it.

The dining party consisted of a retired soldier, a baron, a priest, the captain of France's musketeers, and the king himself. They were busying talking in low whispers, not wanting to be heard by the servants stationed around the room. Everything had been going smoothly, that is, until the retired soldier, Athos, peered over the king's shoulder to see the ghostly apparition of his long dead son. Athos nudged the person beside him, D'Artagnan, and pointed as inconspicuously as possible. His eyes went wide and he tapped the king's leg with his foot urgently. Philippe understood and dismissed all the servants to other duties before spinning around in his seat and, upon seeing Raoul, gave a bright smile.

"Raoul what brings you back to this time? Is there another problem with the future?" Raoul gave a smile of acknowledgement before laying the books under his arm on the table silently.

"Not exactly. I thought that maybe you should see your past lives or at least the most important of them. These books…" He gestured to the four thick parchment books on the table before them.

"They tell the tales of probably the most important people of the past. The ones who allowed France to become what it is. But I do have one question for you all." He paused briefly to take in their looks of anticipation and impatience before giving a mischievous smile and continuing.

"Tell me, do any of you believe in magic?" They gave him looks of incredulity before bursting into unbridled laughter. Raoul's smile never wavered the slightest. As the group calmed, they realised he wasn't joking. He wanted an honest answer from them. They shared a few looks before giving a response. The answer was unanimous.

"No. Of course not." Raoul shook his head wearily. This made his mission a whole lot tougher for it would take a lot to make them believe what was in front of them. While everyone was waiting for Raoul's next move, Porthos reached forward and slid one of the books towards himself and opened it. Inside was a variety of pictures, well done sketches more like, and all of them had the same people involved. They looked, miraculously, like his own friends only with different clothes, older clothes, or a lack of covering from the waist up. Sometimes they were wearing long flowing robes and head dresses like some sort of chief or they were simply dressed to ride.

He flipped through the book, his eyes getting wider as he continued as the pictures became more disturbing. One showed what looked to be a replica of D'Artagnan in a prison, wearing what looked to be a rather ragged form of a tunic. Another was of a furious Athos but he was not all human as there seemed to be owl-like wings spread behind him and his face looked feathery, his eyes a bright, shining gold. Another depicted someone who looked like Aramis in prayer, standing on an outcropping overlooking a lake inside a cave. The rocks surrounding the lake had glowing designs of swirls and lines, fitted to curve about several of the rocks. The water in the picture was dyed a blinding gold, the same colour as Athos's eyes from the previous picture.

The next picture was something of a shock as it showed what looked to be the beginning of a war. It showed D'Artagnan standing proud and tall, silhouetted against a setting sun, an army of the most evil, the most vile creatures surrounding him. He himself was wearing a long black robe and flowing cape, looking so much like a lord, an evil lord.

The one beside it on the opposite page depicted a multiplicity of creatures, from ones that looked like huge walking boulders to fish people and even monkeys. Standing on an outcropping looking out over the army was Athos, Aramis, and himself gilded for war. He flipped to the next page to see nothing. He continued flipping through to the end to find no more images after the ones showing the beginning of a war. The pages were blank and looked to have never been touched by ink or dye.

"Raoul, what is with these pictures? The people… They look like… us." Porthos finished pathetically. The others grabbed a book each and started to flip through. Their faces were pictures of shock.

"These are the people of the past. The one who looks like Athos, his name is Eldin. This one on the left, his name is Faron. The one on the right of Eldin is Lanayru. And the one on the opposite page, that's Ordona. These men are your ancestors and are considered the most powerful magic users of their age. In their time, magic existed and was used frequently or at least acknowledged. What we are going to do is travel back in time about a thousand years ago and experience their lives." The others stared at Raoul trying to comprehend the thought of magic and the fact that it actually existed.

"So you're saying…" Athos said, folding his fingers and resting his head on them.

"That we are going to go into the past, witness magic being performed, and see our past selves?" Raoul nodded in confirmation. D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow and looked over at Aramis sceptically. Aramis raised an eyebrow back at him just as sceptically. Raoul watched their silent conversation with a slight smirk on his handsome face.

"I know you two don't believe me but trust me when I say that I wouldn't be telling you any of this if it wasn't true. Just give it a chance before you give it up as crazy." He looked around at the five people before standing up and clapping his hands.

"So, shall we gentlemen? So many time periods to visit and so little time to visit them all." They stood up and stood in front of him patiently.

"Oh and one more thing. Bring the sketch books. You're going to need them." They looked at him before four of them snatched up a sketch book. Philippe was going to share with D'Artagnan.

"Alright! Let's be on our way!" Raoul drew a pouch from his belt and poured out some black powder into his palm. He raised a hand to his mouth and blew, sending the powder in over the five men. There were three loud crashes and they were gone. Raoul smirked.

"And so it begins." He muttered before snapping his fingers and vanishing into little wisps of pale smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**A/N: Although I have gotten no reviews for this story, I shall continue it. Sorry it took so long though! I do not own the musketeers or the names and situations used on their past selves! Some situations and almost all the names of the past selves are property of Nintendo! Got a problem with this story? Then don't read it!**_

_**P.S. Italics are the past people speaking and their situations. Just so there's no confusion. I've also put lines between the parts of past and past watchers. Now, on with the story!!**_

Colours seemed to fly by as the musketeers and Sun King fell with not a clue as to where other than a few sketchbooks. Their faces masks of terror and excitement at the prospect of discovering the unknown of their colourful pasts. With a sudden jolt, they hit the ground in heap of flailing limbs. After a bit of struggling, Athos was able to stand and look around. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped in a fashion most unlike him.

"Whoa… Would you look at all this space?" The others stood up to find they were standing on the peak of a hill in the middle of a seemingly never-ending field, a field spreading out as far as the eye could see. Raoul appeared in front of them in a cloud of vapours, his face covered with a smug smirk.

"Welcome to the past gentlemen. I take it you like what you see so far?" They were all too stunned to speak. They just nodded.

"Good. There's plenty more to see but I'll give you the names of the places we visit so please listen closely." He cleared his throat roughly before continuing.

"Where we are standing is called Hyrule Field. It connects the provinces which are each protected by a Province Master. Now, you already know the names of these Masters. They are your ancestors." He paused to take in their blank stares.

"I take it you are not following me? Alright, let me show you." He pulled out a deep brown parchment map with a flourish and unfolded it with practiced ease. He pulled out a long stick after spreading the map down flat on the ground, placing four rocks on the corners.

"This…" He said, pointing out to a bordered land with his stick.

"This is where we are now. We are standing in the Faron Province. This is his land as well as the forest south of here. Now, over in the east of France, known in this time as Hyrule…" His dragged his stick lightly over to another bordered portion of the map.

"This is Eldin's lands. He controls these two fields, Death Mountain immediately north of the village Kakariko where he governs his lands. He also guards one of the main bridges of transport. Without the Eldin bridge, the people of his land would be without supplies from town and the lake. With me so far?" He paused for a brief minute to make sure they were all following what he said before continuing.

"The last of the most important lands in the Lanayru Province. As you can see, it is the biggest…" At this comment, Aramis smirked in self pride which quickly turned to a grimace of pain as Porthos elbowed him in the ribs. Raoul gave him a sharp glare before returning to the map with a sigh.

"But it is also the most important. People can live for a fair bit of time without food but nothing can survive without water. What Lanayru guards is Lake Hylia and the Castle Town, which will become Paris in many years, as well as these paths and another bridge of transport, the Great Bridge of Hylia. Now, I think I've gotten everybody…." Raoul stared at the map, pondering silently. D'Artagnan gave a sharp cough and a cold look. Raoul glanced at him briefly then turned back to the map.

'_Thanks for the hint'_ He thought to himself before clearing his throat once more.

"Looks like I have forgotten a province. Just south of the Faron Woods…" He dragged his stick to a very small area below the aforementioned woods.

"This is the Ordona Province. It's small yes but it does provide the whole country with very healthy food. Some say it has… magical properties. It's well valued throughout Hyrule so no one can say that the people here are not treated with a great amount of respect. Especially since this place, at this time, does not have a Province Master and was cultivated by only a small group of people from the Lanayru Province who wanted their own way of life. It's too bad really…" Raoul said with a frown.

"What's too bad?" Porthos asked curiously.

"What's bad is that this province, because it doesn't have a master, is simply called the "Unknown" Province. It is also rather unguarded and vulnerable to attack without a master's blessing. Now that I think about it…. It has already fallen to the evil that this time period has to offer…" He stood up and looked just south of where they were standing to see what looked to be an onyx coloured wall, shifting and swirling, covering the "Unknown" Province.

"If you stand up and look south, you can see what I mean." The others all stood alongside each other, staring at the wall that seemed to divide the land into two separate parts, sectioning off the tiniest province from the rest of the world.

"What is that… thing?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Raoul bent forward a little so he could look down the line to see D'Artagnan staring at the wall, his expression cold, unreadable.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that just yet." He said mysteriously before looking around behind him over the sprawling plains of Hyrule. A moving cloud of dust seemed to be making its steady way across the plain, heading towards the Eldin lands.

"Looks like one of the masters is on the move." He said with a warm smile. The others turned and gathered around Raoul, watching the horse back rider make his way across the never-ending land towards the mountain range.

"Are we going to follow him?" Philippe asked. Everybody jumped, obviously having forgotten he was there with them. Raoul gave a bright smile.

"That we are Philippe. How else are we going to learn about the past?" Raoul started walking down the small hill, his pace steady and relaxed. The others shared sceptical looks before following him down the gentle slope.

"Umm… Raoul?" Aramis spoke tentatively.

"Hmm?" Raoul made a small sound to show he was listening.

"They are moving quite a bit faster than us, whoever that is. Shouldn't we be going a bit faster?" Raoul turned around and started walking backwards down the hill, a little smirk on his young face.

"No. We'll get there is decent time." He spun back around and continued his steady pace, seeming to be without a care in the world. The others followed obediently but were still doubting that such a slow pace would get them there at the same time as the mystery rider.

None of them were focused on their surroundings, not noticing as everything suddenly started to blur and speed up. It was almost like they were moving at such high speeds, it seemed to them as if they were just walking while to everyone else, they were moving faster than the wind.

They only noticed when Raoul stopped walking and started looking up, staring up at the tall mountain, at the base of which was a rather small, crowded village with dusty buildings lined along either side of the small canyon the made the road through the village. As soon as they entered, they saw a large pool to their immediate right that spanned even farther, going back into a roofless cavern and becoming an even deeper pool. A small, one step high waterfall splashed down the excess, creating the foremost (and shallower) pool. A rounded building stood a little to the left of them with what seemed to be a one horse stable built into the side where a yellow, almost white, horse was housed.

The man riding with such haste through the plains arrived suddenly and horse and rider slid right through the group of six as they stood taking in their newest stop. Porthos gave a frightful jump and started brushing his arms frantically. Aramis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Porthos, just what do you think you are doing?" Porthos glanced up as his brushing hands slowed and finally stopped their frantic movements.

"I felt like I had bugs crawling all over me when that rider passed through us. How'd he do that anyway?" Raoul smiled.

"We don't exist yet so we are mere spirits, except we can't be seen to the naked eye. Which for all purposes and intents, is a very good thing for us. Now hush up. You're about to meet a couple of your ancestors." He said solemnly.

* * *

_The rider dismounted from his black horse with fluid-like movement. He was wearing a pair of brown fabric pants, a white shirt, boots of brown leather, and a long, flowing cloak that seemed to shimmer as if made of water itself. Upon closer expression, this cloak was revealed to be made of finely interwoven scales, but of what animal, they did not even dare to venture a guess. When he brushed his cloak aside briefly, a long thin sword was revealed, attached to his belt as well as a couple of claw-like objects. His hair was shoulder length and brown (like Aramis), his face giving a shrewd, calculating stare with his somewhat beady blue eyes. He held the air of someone well brought up and well used to a position of power. He also seemed to be preoccupied, his expression frowning, his forehead furrowed in thought. _

_He stood for a moment in contemplation, almost hesitant, before nodding to himself and grabbing the reins of his horse, made his way to the round building with the one horse stable. After securing his horse to a fence post, he returned to the door, gave himself a quick dust off (as he was rather dusty from riding the horse so hard) and raised a pale hand to knock. The door opened before he had the chance. _

_A blond-haired man stood framed in the doorway, his hair pulled back from his face by a short length of brown sack cloth. Perched his head was what looked to be a well crafted crown or headdress of golden feathers, easily distinguished even with his blond hair, draping down along the sides of his face and stopping just below the back of his shoulders. He was also wearing a white shirt but had chose black pants instead of brown, and black, hardened leather boots. His blue eyes were (unlike Athos) warm, friendly, and almost the same shade as the sky. He gave a knowing smile at his visitor's visible shock._

"_Lanayru, if wanted to show up without my knowing, you should've come by the bridge route. I have no windows on that side and I would not have seen your approach." His voice was low, smooth, the tone of which just made you want to listen to him. The other man, now known as Lanayru, gave a sheepish smile._

"_You know I am terrible at any sort of sneaking Eldin. But that is not what I am here about. Might we step inside so we may talk freely? Even the rocks have ears you know." Eldin's face was blank for a moment before his stood aside to admit Lanayru into his home._

_

* * *

_Once Lanayru was through the door, it was shut and if you listen hard enough, you would've heard the sound of a plank being set in place to bar the door from outside intruders. Raoul just shook his head at their meagre defences, a mocking smile on his face. 

"Well this should be very easy. Follow me gentlemen." He stepped towards the building but instead of heading for the door, he went straight towards the wall. Athos reached a hand and grabbed the arm of his long dead son.

"Raoul just what are you doing?! You can't just walk through walls!" The others raised their protests as well now that the point had been made. Raoul stared at them blankly for a moment, waiting for silence. He then wrenched his arm from his father's grasp and continued through the wall. When he passed through, the others looked at each other uneasily.

"Should we go?" D'Artagnan questioned weakly, still finding the thought of walking through walls a little unbelievable. None of them answered until Philippe shrugged his shoulders in a very un-king like way and marched forward, determination written on his youthful face. D'Artagnan made to stop him but Athos put his arm across his path, letting Philippe go through. He then stepped right back out, seeming to be unharmed.

"That was so cool! Come on! It's not bad at all!" He ran through the walls this time but the musketeers followed nervously. The other side was revealed to be a rather spacious room, even if it was only one room. Four candles sat perched on the walls, their flames casting dark shadows on the walls and making the shadows of the two men appear much larger and much more menacing. It the middle of the room was a tall statue of what appeared to be a giant owl with a heart shape face, its wings flung up in the air and curled at the tips. At the base of this statue was a shallow bowl filled with what used to be kindling but was now a small fire. Two throw rugs lay on opposite sides of the bowl, allowing the users to be able to see each other over the flames. This is where the musketeers, the king, and Raoul found Eldin and Lanayru talking furiously, Lanayru questioning, Eldin pondering.

* * *

"_Eldin, this has me very worried! You sent a letter ahead to me to expect Nicolas and his family to arrive within three days of leaving your province. I planned to meet them upon arrival and show them the way to get down to the lakeside with their horse and cart. They have yet to arrive!" Lanayru's voice was filled with panic. Whoever 'Nicolas' was, he meant something to him. Eldin raised his head and looked his fellow Province Master right in the eye. Lanayru's mouth shut instantly, his body completely still. _

"_I don't know where they are Lanayru. I escorted them to the exit of the canyon that lead out onto the field. They should have been there a long time ago. Sooner or later, Faron is going to show up in a panic because they haven't come back yet. His province is the closest to their lost home. They certainly would not give that up."_

"_Well then where are they? I searched the province! I had the Zora people search as far as they could by river travel. They found nothing!" Eldin sat in contemplation, his eyes closed, head bowed, forehead wrinkled in consternation. _

"_Maybe… they never made it into your province?" Lanayru looked up sharply and met the now cold gaze of Eldin. _

"_What do you mean? You do think they… that they were attacked do you?" He said, his voice breaking part way through. _

"_I don't know. It's just a theory. But all our lands have become much more violent in the past few months, ever since the 'Unknown' lands became covered in permanent shadow." Eldin stood and walked over the window, his arms crossed before him. Lanayru stood, simply watching Eldin think._

"_I don't know about you but I intend to find out what happened to them. Even if it means confronting the shadow wall to find the answer." Eldin spun around, his face curled into a look of furious determination. _

"_You don't have to worry. I'm with you on this. We will find them… We just have to!"_

* * *

The musketeers watched as Eldin removed the beam across the door and the two masters left to ready their horses for a long ride. Aramis watched, his expression solemn.

"Just what or who do they expect to find? From what we've seen of the country so far, it's huge! It could take them years to search the entire land!" By the end of the small speech, Aramis's eyes were bugged out slightly, giving him a manic look. Raoul raised an eyebrow sceptically. He looked down, shaking his head as he laughed to himself.

"That might not be as hard as you think." Athos looked at him startled.

"What do you mean be that Raoul? Are these people close by?" Raoul gave a mysterious smile.

"You'll see." Whilst they were talking, the two companions were walking down the road, leading their horses by the reins.

_

* * *

Eldin suddenly climbed onto the horses back, pulling what looked to be a bow off his back. He sat on the back of the horse as it walked, positioning himself to shoot except there was no arrow in the slot. He stretched the string until in was taught and let it go, giving a loud, healthy twang. Eldin smirked to himself with satisfaction before swinging the bow back over his head so that the arrow slot rested over the quiver thrown over his shoulder. _

_Lanayru had climbed up on to his horse while Eldin was checking his weapon. He had pulled the claw-like things from his belt and had slipped them over his pale hands, gripping the handles and triggers under their wrist coverings. He aimed at a bush of to the side of the path and pushed the trigger mechanism. The sprung open and shot out, attached to a long, gleaming iron chain. It latched onto the bush and yanked it out of the ground, roots and all without some much as a squeak. The only sound was of the chain length expanding and retracting. Both of them had swords, sheathed and ready to go should they be required. _

"_Ready Lanayru?" Eldin inquired when his friend was finished testing. Lanayru gave a sharp nod before turning to look at the gate out of the village._

"_Where are we starting? The northern plains of your lands?" Eldin nodded. _

"_That is the way I sent them. Straight across the plain the bridge which should have taken them right into your province. It couldn't have been simpler." Edlin looked at the gate briefly before continuing._

"_I just wish I knew what happened to them…" Lanayru gave a sympathetic smile before nudging the ribs of his horse, pushing him into a canter._

"_Well we won't find out standing around! Let's move out!" He then snapped the reins and his horse broke into a trot and then an all out gallop as he made his way to largest of the Hyrule Plains. Eldin knocked his heels against the sides of his horse gently, urging the horse to pick up its pace. The two of them slipped out the gate and into the short canyon road which then took them to great expanse of fields and shallow pools._

_They started galloping across, scanning the land around them as they went when a flaming arrow shot past Eldin's haed and landed in the ground behind him. Eldin's horse bucked at the sudden shock, spooking Lanayru's horse and almost throwing him off. _

"_Whoa there! Whoa! Easy now!" Eldin shouted, tugging at the reins, trying to steady the horse. _

"_Eldin look!" Lanayru pointed up towards a hill where a group of marauding bandits sat on what looked like wild boars three times their regular size, arrows aimed at the two masters. Eldin's eyes went wide before he and his horse went flying to the left fields, shouting back:_

"_Split up! This must be what stopped Nicolas!" Lanayru moved just in time as a volley of fire arrows were sent to his last position. The bandits split into two parties, both parties chasing their own master. Eldin ducked his head to avoid the rain of arrows, swerving his horse from side to side to avoid being an easy target. When he found he couldn't shake their relentless pursuit, he set his horse on a straight path for the bridge and spun around in the saddle so his was facing toward the bandits while the horse kept going forward. _

_He whipped the bow off his back and loaded it with an arrow in a single movement. He raised the feathered end to line up with his right eye and tried to keep a steady hand, which was difficult considering the horse's bouncing movements._

"_Steady… Steady now… Just a bit more…" He stretched the string as tight as possible and let the arrow fly. It got the lead bandit between the eyes and shot through to his partner, sitting on the same boar, behind him. Eldin smirked before loading another arrow and aiming again._

_While Eldin was giving himself some target practice, Lanayru was flying for the bridge at a speed only panic could produce. He had no weapon of use in situations like these. Lanayru did the only thing he could and grabbing one of his claw shots, (for that is what those claw things were called) aimed it over his shoulder and fired. He heard a cry and snapped his head to see that he had cracked one of the bandits on the back of the head when the claw was retracting. He smirked with pride before urging his horse faster, hoping to meet Eldin at the bridge. He never made it that far._

_When Lanayru stopped glancing back and tried to ride harder, the horse started to sputter and whinny, spitting froth as it ran. Lanayru looked down and his eyes widened in horror. He was frozen and didn't move until the horse pitched him from the saddle when it collapsed, now lying dead in the field. Lanayru rolled down a slight incline and stopped in a shallow pool of water at its base. He lay on his back eyes tight shut, playing "possum". The bandit group's leader got off the boar and walked forward slowly, almost tip-toeing towards the man's still form. When he found that he wasn't breathing, he smiled and told this to his band before he got back on his boar and led them away from the sight. _

_Lanayru lay still for a moment or two before cracking an eye open then opening it fully. He opened the other one and stood, dripping with mud. _

"_Oh this is disgusting. I may like the water but this is one part I particularly don't like!" He stood and scaled the short hill, watching as Eldin rode hard towards the bridge, not realising he was being ambushed from behind. His eyes widened in fear. He gripped what looked to be a pointed, golden tooth attached to a string around his neck. _

"_Eldin! Look out!" He screamed to no avail. He was too far away. The tooth glowed through his clasped fingers and a pool of golden light appeared beneath his feet. Then it shot up around him like a geyser. _

* * *

"What the hell is going on?! Raoul, what's happening?!!" Aramis exclaimed fearfully. Raoul smiled at him disarmingly.

"Relax Aramis. Everything is alright. He's just changing into his… spirit form." They looked at him in wonderment.

"And what might I ask is a spirit form?" Aramis persisted. Raoul shook his head.

"Just wait and see." A roar came from behind them and they turned to see what looked to be a giant golden snake with crocodile-like jaws.

_

* * *

Lanayru let out a loud roar of rage and began slithering with all haste towards Eldin and the bandits. Eldin looked up to see the giant being and spun to see the rest of the bandits coming up behind him. His eyes widened and he faced forward once more and yanked the reins left and pulled out of the way, sending the bandits crashing into each other and being trampled by their own beasts. Lanayru came flying forward and standing his upper half straight in the air, fell upon the now very small bandits, crushing them with his now quadrupled weight. Eldin looked up dismissingly. _

"_Lanayru, I think they're dead. You can change back now." The snake gave what looked to be a nod and the musketeers watched in wonderment as this monster snake began to shrink down until Lanayru's form was of himself, covered in snake scales, slits for nostrils and a long, skinny, scaly tail stretched out behind him. He finished transforming and his was back to normal, cloak and all. He looked up at Eldin wearily._

"_Did you find the cart?" _

"_I know we don't have to look too much farther." Eldin looked back over shoulder towards the entrance to the bridge where a collapsed and dilapidated cart lay, the picked over bones of what looked to be a horse laying near by. A hand was sticking out from under the cart top. The two of them glanced at each other before rushing over to the cart and trying to raise the roof, pushing themselves underneath it to raise it._

_They were able to flip it and found the cold lifeless body of Nicolas underneath, looking like he had died where he'd fallen, seeming to be trying to protect the still standing half of the cart. They dug through the remaining rubble after gently pulling Nicolas's body out and laying it aside. They found the body of Michelle staring at them, his eyes cold, empty spheres in her beautiful face. Her arms were wound tightly around a bundle of blue cloth, protecting it for harm. _

_The two men looked at each other warily before Eldin kneeled down and began to pry her cold, lifeless fingers from the bundle. It squirmed within Eldin's warm arms. Eldin pulled a bit of the blanket away to reveal a small child about a year or two old with big, sky blue eyes and chocolate brown curls. He stared up at Eldin in childish awe._

"_Lanayru, I think we've got a problem."_

* * *

"Wow. So is that..?" Athos trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yep. That's Ordona, D'Artagnan's ancestor. Tiny isn't he?" Raoul said with sweet smile on his face.

"This when it all began. Such a sad start to an even sadder life…" Raoul frowned in consternation.

* * *

"_What are we going to do with him?" Lanayru asked worriedly. Eldin looked at the small child in his arms. _

"_We'll take him back to my province and get him cleaned up. We will take care of him. I got his parents into this mess and t got them killed. The least we can do is look after their little treasure." As Eldin held him, he felt something he had never felt for anybody except Faron and Lanayru. It was a feeling of love, of respect. The only difference was that with Ordona, he felt the first beginnings of fatherly affection towards the small boy as he clung to his covered breast fearfully. Having no one else to comfort him, Eldin just held the tiny child as he began to sob into his shoulder, his voice ringing with his fear. Lanayru reached a hand over and gently rubbed small, comforting circles into the boy's back_.

"_When will we tell Faron about this plan?" Eldin answered although he continued to watch his new charge._

"_Ordona shall stay with me. When you go to return to your province, could you stop and explain everything to Faron? Stay the night if you must. But this boy needs me right now and is not up to any long journey." Lanayru nodded. At least now he knew the boy's name. _

* * *

"What's next Raoul?" Philippe asked, watching the touching scene with a warm smile.

"I cant remember exactly I don't believe it is very nice." They began their trek back to the Kakariko village when Eldin and Lanayru, holding Ordona, got onto eldin's palomino horse and rode back to the tiny village.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter is finally complete. I am so sorry it has taken so long! My best friend and I have been working on another musketeer story that has nothing to do with this series and it's been taking a lot of time. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. The song is "You'll Be In My Heart" By Phil Collins. Songs will also be written in italics because it's the past people that are singing them. 

"Why couldn't life have been so much simpler? Why'd we have to have all this hassle? Is it possible to have at least one normal day?!" Aramis rolled his eyes irritably.

"Porthos will you please just shut up! You are not helping matters!" The rest of their group stood back watching, holding back their laughter so as not to anger the two ex-musketeers any further. D'Artagnan, turning to Raoul and raising his voice to be heard over the two friends recent bout of arguing, said "What are we to do see next Raoul?"

The two others quit fighting, one of their own hands clasping the other's collar in hopes of setting themselves up for a quick attack to their opponents face. Athos couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He laughed loud and raucously, only to be pushed into a rather foul smelling mud puddle. He gave his companions a furious look which promised swift death before looking to their guide.

"I thought you said that we couldn't be affected by anything in this timeline!" Raoul, although Athos's son and having plenty of respect for him, smirked and replied saucily "What I said was the people couldn't see us. I said nothing about the scenery not being a barrier." Athos frowned in thought.

"Then how were we able to go through that wall?" Raoul rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Only because I let you. Now, may we continue father or is there anything else you want to ask?" Raoul's voice was laced with venom at being held up for so long. Athos raised his hands in defeat and, with the help of D'Artagnan, pulled himself from the puddle and found that he had no mud staining his back. He glared coldly at Raoul but said nothing. Raoul gave him an 'oh-so-innocent' look then became serious once more.

"Now that we've had our fun, it's best we get started. This might take a while so you might as well relax and don't worry about travelling from place to place while we're here. Just leave that to me." he waved his right arm and spun around so he was facing the village before them.

* * *

_Eldin cradled the small boy against him as he sat on the roof of his one horse stable, staring out over the small but bustling village in quiet thought. Eldin glanced down at the sleeping infant occasionally, eyes filled with wonder, before rubbing at his own puffy, sleep deprived eyes as he struggled to remain awake. Shadowy bags hung under his clear blue eyes from constantly being woken up in the middle of the night by his new charge to feed him or to sooth him after a nightmare. The nightmares came frequently after the attack and murder of the boy's young parents and it worried Eldin to no end because, even though he was a province master, he had no control over the minds of his people and their unpredictable fears._

_The boy stirred and gave a puppy like whimper as he buried himself deeper into his blanket. Eldin's face took on a worried look before he gently began stroking his fingers through the baby's thin layer of dark brown hair, hoping to sooth him. The boy sniffed weakly before opening big, sky blue eyes, seeming to go right into the man's very soul. _

_Eldin paused to watch the boy as he took him in, watch the boy's confusion at seeing someone other than the man he'd known as his father holding him, soothing him, caring for him. Eldin gave him a soft smile and the boy closed his eyes once more and fell back into a silent, blissful sleep. Eldin gave a quick sigh of relief before standing and brushing himself of with one hand. He made his way to the ladder propped against the side of the building and climbed down as slowly and carefully as humanly possible. _

_The sound of hooves reached his ears as his own feet touched the ground, as well as the neighing of a couple of horses. Two figures rode into the town within the mountain gorge, one very tall and bulky, the other about average height and slim. Eldin squinted at them before smiling to himself quietly. The two horses stopped before him and the riders dismounted, the horses snorting and pawing the ground nervously. _

"_Eldin my friend! How are you this fine day?" The bulky man bellowed in his powerful voice. He wore a simple white shirt covered by an unbuttoned brown vest, brown pants, and large black boots. His eyes were a deep watery blue and his hair was pulled back behind a golden, furry bandana. He towered over the man before him and his riding companion extensively, taking up the space of two regular sized people with his girth. _

_His riding companion was Lanayru himself, his cloak still in place but his hood was pulled up and one of his riding gloves was still on. Lanayru had a small smile on his face, focusing more on the child than the man holding him. _

"_And how is the pup today?" Lanayru said quietly, his eyes watching him intensely. Eldin followed his look and frowned but quickly covered it with a smile. _

"_Oh he's just fine. Napping right now actually and I'm hoping to keep it that way for a little while longer." He said this last part menacingly, daring them to make a move to wake the small boy._

"_No worries Eldin, we're just dropping in to check up." Eldin swung his head to look the giant right in the eye._

"_Still Faron, I'd rather not take the chance. He didn't sleep too well last night and I want him to get enough sleep. These nightmares are driving me crazy. It worries me since I can't do more than just comfort him until the next one hits…" The giant, Faron, frowned slightly and nodded. Lanayru looked up from his examination of the child to see Eldin better. _

"_We could stay for a little bit Eldin if that would help. He's our responsibility as well." Faron perked up at his words._

"_He's right Eldin! Besides, we want to be able to take care of him whenever he stays in one of our provinces!" Eldin's look showed his opinion of the idea but other than that, he said nothing. _

"_Come on Eldin! Please?" Faron pleaded hopefully. Eldin's brow creased with thought before giving a slow nod._

"_I suppose you can stay but not for TOO long alright? I'm still his primary guardian." The others broke into wide grins before the three of them headed inside to talk more.

* * *

_

"That was… strange…" Porthos said, a confused frown on his face. Raoul smiled.

"This is a strange time Porthos. Nothing is like ours." D'Artagnan frowned in puzzlement.

"I don't get it…" He muttered quietly, hoping no one had heard him. Athos glanced over at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't get why Lanayru was so interested in Ordona. It was a little… odd to me." Athos nodded understandingly. This was HIS ancestor after all.

* * *

"_So what is it you wanted?" Eldin asked once they were inside and Ordona had been put back in his bassinet. Faron and Lanayru each raised an eyebrow questioningly._

"_Why do we need a reason to check up?" Lanayru asked. Eldin gave a dry chuckle._

"_You wouldn't be here if you didn't. And I get the feeling it has something to do with Ordona. Now," He said leaning back against a wall._

"_What is it?" The two others shared looks blank of emotion before Lanayru spoke._

"_We were wondering… about how we're… going to educate the boy. On his position and… heritage." Eldin tried to hold back a laugh but failed dismally, bursting into raucous laughter._

"_Why are you asking such a thing now?! He's still too young to understand anything as big as that! I would wait until we teach him basic skills first before we touch this topic at all!" Faron gave a indifferent shrug. _

"_I tried to tell him that Eldin but he wouldn't listen. You know how he likes to have everything planned out!"

* * *

_

"Sounds like someone we know." Porthos said with a smirk, glancing over at Aramis. The man in question gave a threatening growl.

"Don't push your luck Porthos." He warned as the others covered their mouths, bodies shaking as they suppressed smiles and laughter.

* * *

_Lanayru gave him an indignant look._

"_I do not! I just like to be… prepared! That's all!" Eldin shook his head, still smiling._

"_Lanayru, with all respect, I believe we should save this conversation for a later date, when it'll be much more meaningful. Ordona is still growing. I mean, the boy doesn't even know how to walk yet and you want to plan his future?!" Lanayru flushed in embarrassment. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud scream from the simple wooden bassinet in the cellar apartments below them, the echo deafening them from where they sat. All three covered their ears, eyes squeezed shut in pain._

"_Now do you see what I go through night after night?" Eldin shouted over the screams as he stood to jump into the hole. Faron and Lanayru followed reluctantly, their ears still covered.

* * *

_

The musketeers also had hands over their ears as they waited impatiently for the past people to handle the crying baby. Raoul stood by smugly, smirking at their misfortune. Because he was already dead, he couldn't feel the physical pain of the boy's cries.

"This kid certainly can scream! D'Artagnan, if this is your past life, I'm wondering how your parents could stand the crying?" D'Artagnan gave him a cold glare.

"If it bothers you so much Porthos then ask Raoul to take you back!" Porthos's eyes widened and he said nothing further.

* * *

_Eldin all but dashed over to the open doorway shaped like the owl statue sitting near by, ears still covered and tears starting to sprout from the pain. He stood before the bassinet for but a second before scooping up the boy and starting to make little soothing sounds to try to get him to calm. The other two province masters stumbled in watching in silence as Eldin tried in vain to calm the child. His face was a picture of confusion._

"_I don't understand it!" He cried in agony._

"_This usually always works!" His eyes were wide, wild looking, and bloodshot. His hair was a scruffy mess and he hadn't bothered to try to wear his customary feathers. Faron reached out his hands to take the boy._

"_Let me have a shot Eldin!" He shouted over the boy's scream._

"_Maybe I can do something!" Eldin gave a nervous frown but handed him the small child, Faron's large hands holding the baby as if he was made of crystal. _

_Ordona's cries were instantly cut off as he stared at the giant man holding him. He gave a happy coo, waving his tiny arms, reaching for his face and hair. Faron couldn't help but smile and, holding him with one hand, held his other hand closer to baby flailing hands. The tiny fingers grasped his large index finger and just held it. The look on Eldin's face was a picture of shock, eyes wide and indignant._

"_Well this is a little insulting! After everything he puts me through, you just have to hold him and he shuts up!" Eldin's face had changed to a look of deep frustration. Faron gave a bellowing laugh._

"_Ah well Eldin! You can't baby him forever. Isn't that right pup?" Ordona smiled, not understanding the man's words but not willing to give up his new treasure. Lanayru chuckled when Eldin gave a hearty frown of discontent._

"_I see I am outnumbered. Well that's just great!" Faron couldn't help it. He just started laughing.

* * *

_

"Wow… That has got to be the strangest thing that's happened so far…" Porthos said in disbelief.

"Why do you say that Porthos? Don't think you'd be good with a baby?" Philippe teased gently. They all jumped, having all but forgotten he was with them, but soon chuckled at the look of shock on Porthos's face. Raoul shook his head quietly before snapping his fingers, causing the scene to go white once more.

"Well, you've seen a slight portion from the baby years. Now I think we must be picking up the pace of this trip a little more. My… uh… leaders are getting rather impatient with me. The last trip did not leave me in their good favour." They all looked at one another before D'Artagnan flipped open the forgotten sketchbook under his arm to the first page. There was a picture of Eldin and Ordona, Eldin cradling the small child against him, Ordona reaching up and grasping at his robe. Philippe looked to the back of the page curiously.

"Hey! There's writing on the back of the page!" D'Artagnan flipped the page and turned the book over to see something almost like a poem written on the back. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Why is there some sort of poetry on the back and why is it written in scribbles?" Raoul looked over, his expression one of boredom.

"That's not a poem. It's a song. And those scribbles are the written language of this time. French didn't exist yet. If you want…" He paused briefly.

"We could listen to the song?" D'Artagnan hummed quietly before looking up and giving a quick nod. Raoul smiled and waved his arm. Although nothing changed from the whiteness of the world around them, some sort of sounds began and then seemed to grow. A rather mellow sounding voice started to sing.

* * *

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight _

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

* * *

D'Artagnan couldn't help but smile. The song held a deeper meaning than what the words said and when he looked at the picture, it was obvious who was singing. Athos placed his hand on the shoulder of the man he considered his brother. He knew who it was singing too.

* * *

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

* * *

The singing reached a resounding crescendo as it hit its climax, the voice of Eldin crying out in an effort to say as much as he could in one of the best ways he knew, hoping to reach to the very heart of the baby he had charged himself to protect. Athos began to quietly sing the words to himself, in perfect time with his long dead ancestor._

* * *

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

* * *

The singing died down abruptly and the music soon stopped. They all stood frozen in their places, moved in ways they could not understand nor hope to comprehend. Their hearts were filled with a warm feeling and they looked at picture again briefly before closing the book altogether. Raoul had a soft, understanding smile on his face.

"Music is a language that goes past barriers of speech and time and difference. It's meaning isn't lost, no matter how it's sung, who it's sung to, or why it's sung. This is where they get their powers to bless their provinces, by using songs carried to them on the winds and singing them with their hearts and not just their heads." He clapped and they were standing in a clearing surrounded by the tallest trees, so tall and so leafy that you couldn't make out the branches from which the leaves grew. The forest was abundant and green with the very essence of life and peace.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Faron Woods."


	4. Chapter 4

__

**A/N: Hello there readers! Sorry for the lack of updates but I was working with a close friend on our mutual story that we are working on here on this site. Anyhow, this is the fourth chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The sound of hooves reached their ears and within seconds, Eldin rode through the group, a form like a small boy before him and wrapped safely in his arms. His horse reared in protest as he yanked the reins and paused to take in his surroundings and to calm the boy. A cry of fear came from the child but Eldin quickly stifled it before dismounting and throwing the reins over a post next to red-orange horse who was busy munching out of a feed bag. He lifted the boy off the horse and carried him. His eyes scanned the area, taking in the forest with trees so tall, you couldn't see where they ended and the sky began, and the crystal clear water of the spirit spring which reflected everything like a glass mirror. A loud squeak came from behind him and he spun on his heels, one arm covering the boy, the other with sword in hand.

* * *

"_You there! Show yourself!" He snarled, arm outstretched towards the bush. A monkey popped her head out of the bush, blinking in surprise. She scratched at the pink flower pinned up by her ear then crawled out of the bush. Eldin lowered his sword with a sigh of relief._

"_Ah Rose. I was hoping either you or your brothers would show up. Could you find Faron and bring him here?" The female monkey nodded and chirped and squeaked in her animal tongue before scaling a tree and scampering away along its branches in search of Faron. Eldin gave a quiet 'hmmm…' and sat at the edge of the spring in wait. He set the boy in his lap but struggled to keep him there as he became determined to explore. Eldin stiffened slightly when he heard the shuffling in the leaves above him and relaxed when he heard soft, ponderous footsteps approaching from behind. Eldin waved his hand in a come closer gesture and patted the grass next to him. _

"_Have a seat Faron. You have plenty of spots to choose from." Faron stood there for a moment before dropping to the ground next to his fellow province master. He sat there watching him with little subtlety, curious as to why he was here but unwilling to ask. The lad stared up at the giant form next to him unashamedly. _

"_Do you know what day it is my friend?" He waited for Faron's expectedly negative response before continuing. _

"_It's the day that you take Ordona into your province and under your wing for the next few years." Faron nodded, his face disgruntled. Eldin frowned._

"_We agreed to this Faron. YOU agreed to this! I raise him for the first few years until he is able to do basic skills, walking, running, talking, eating on his own, all of it. It is your turn to raise him. Once he is out of childhood, Lanayru takes him and begins to train him in basic survival skills, swordplay, and magic." Eldin lifted the child from his lap and dropped him into Farons'. He walked back over to his burdened horse and plopped down a couple of saddle bags next to him._

"_These are his things. Clothes and few toys. You should be able to settle him in on your own and settle into a routine within a few days." Faron was still staring at him, mouth forming soundless words. He still hadn't gotten up when Eldin remounted his horse and clopped past him, glancing down at him briefly but avoiding Ordona's eyes entirely. And he had yet to move by the time he was leaving the clearing. By the time he had realized what was going on, Eldin was far out of sight and half way across the fields on his way back home._

* * *

"What was all that about Raoul? Why'd he just abandon him?!" D'Artagnan asked furiously. Raoul sighed but said nothing. He shook his head. Aramis stepped forward tentatively.

"D'Artagnan, I believe he did that to avoid a long goodbye. He probably didn't want to have to see him cry or he probably would never have left. He was trying to make it as quick and painless as possible for both of them. Am I right Raoul?" Raoul nodded quietly but again, said nothing. Athos was watching the exchange with solemn eyes, Philippe observing the scene in mute shock. Porthos just glanced from the scene to his friends and back again, trying not to miss anything from either side.

"D'Artagnan, if it is any consolation, I'm sorry." Athos said quietly, sombrely. The musketeer captain nodded and waved his hand in acceptance before they hushed and watched as Faron tried to figure out what to do with Ordona, who had been thrust into his care with little notice.

* * *

"_Now pup, I guess we should be getting you set up to stay. You're going to be here for quite a while." Ordona looked up at him, his big blue eyes seeming to stare into his very soul. _

"_But where's Eldin? I want Eldin!" Ordona began to scream and squirm in a sudden temper tantrum brought on by the confusion from Eldin's abrupt departure and fear of Faron and his new surroundings. Faron reached a hand up to scratch at his head, rubbing his fingers through his hair, lost as to what his next step should be. He suddenly grabbed Ordona by the arm and dragged him through the shallow spring water, Ordona dragging his heels. He scooped him up, the boy flailing and screaming as much as his five year old lungs would allow, and simply dropped him in the deeper part of the spring, just deep enough to soak him and yet he was able to sit up. Ordona choked and sputtered helplessly for a few moments before giving up altogether and forming his child features into a hearty pout. With a huff, he crossed his arms and sat there, face turned away from the province master. Faron growled and gripped the boy by the back of his collar._

"_Look here pup. Let's just get one thing straight. You are in MY province under MY supervision. Which means that whatever I say, goes without saying. Now, you will behave, do as I tell you, and be a good little boy right? Or Uncle Faron might tell Eldin you were very bad while you were here. Got it?" Ordona's eyes had gone wide and all he could do was nod, trembling from head to toe. He had curled into a ball, almost like a puppy when it's being carried by its parent. Faron sighed and set him on his feet in the ankle deep shallow water, which came up to half of the boy's lower legs. _

_They walked out of the pool and headed back the way Eldin had gone but stopped once they had passed into a clearing where a small, wooden house was perched on a slight cliff. Faron inclined his head to the salesman sitting at the fireside roasting a chicken on a spit over the open flame, and continued towards a path to left of him, a large rock precariously perched on the ledge over the small trail. Ordona stopped and stared at it warily, not realising that Faron had continued down the path. The man turned to look back and saw the boy watching the rock and cleared his throat loudly. Ordona jumped and spun to face the giant man, glanced at the rock one last time, then dashed down the path to Faron at the other end. _

_Faron gently pushed the boy forward into the small clearing before he turned back and waved his hand left in a flopping motion and watched as the rock toppled into the trail, effectively blocking it from outside intruders. _

* * *

"He certainly is protective." Aramis muttered quietly to himself. However, everyone shushed him loudly, trying to pay attention to scene unfolding before them.

"More like paranoid…" Porthos muttered in disgust. He got nothing but dirty looks from the others.

* * *

"_Come pup." He led the way to a clearing that was sheltered by trees on one side, wooden walls built up around the border of the tree's leaves, using the thick covering of foliage as a roof. In a pale gray, bare patch of rock, there was a round indent, the bottom of which was covered in gray ashes and partially burnt sticks. Ordona stopped at the fire pit and stared down at the ashes quietly. Faron walked into his rather meagre homestead, plunking down the boy's belongings in the saddle bags. He stared around his home, wondering where he would put the boy. Along the wall, across from the door, was a hammock weaved from the long grasses of the forest clearings. And above that was his most prized possession, a boomerang that fitted over his entire back. It was white with green tips and along the inside edge, there seemed to be etching to make it look like it was made of feathers. _

_Next to that was a bucket filled with fresh water from the spring and well as a pile of firewood. Set on three wooden crates from the main town in Lanayru's province was a metal basin, pushed up in front of the window so it could be easily dumped. Faron frowned and looked to the area underneath the other window, blocked by a cloth sack as, in the winter when ice formed along the rock wall, the sunlight reflected inside and was blinding. Faron set up a three layers of wild boar skins, each half as tall as he and twice as long as Ordona, on the floor underneath the window along with a sack filled rush grasses at the head of the makeshift bed. He looked down at his handiwork with a smile, nodded in satisfaction and turned to look out the door. _

"_Come here pup!" Ordona looked up and dashed towards the hut but upon reaching the door, peeked around the edge fearfully. Faron gave a warm smile._

"_It's alright pup. I just want to show you where you'll be sleeping for a little while." He waved his hand towards the boar skins spread on the floor. Ordona scrunched up his nose at the smell and looked up at him with disgust. Faron watched him out of the corner of his eye._

"_It's only for a little while until I can get another hammock put together. This is all I have and I'm sure you don't want to sleep with me every night until it's done!" The five year old frowned. _

* * *

"I just hope he doesn't catch any diseases from those skins!" D'Artagnan said somewhat angrily. Porthos looked at him in shock.

"You think I would harm an innocent child?" The musketeer raised an eyebrow at him and gave an uncharacteristic sniff.

"I trust you. I don't trust your previous life however." Athos stepped between them before a shouting match occurred between the two warriors.

"Alright. That's enough of that. Let's just see what happens next." D'Artagnan gave Porthos a nasty look and stood on the left side of Athos while Porthos was on the far side of Aramis, as far away from the Gascon as possible. Raoul shook his head, a small smile on his face, and clapped his hands twice, changing the scene again.

They were now within the very tree tops, light glistened on the dew covered leaves, sending sparkles of light dancing across every surface. All they could see was miles upon miles of green leaves and thick brown branches, leaving the ground invisible to them.

"Watch your step everyone. We don't want any accidents. Besides, it would be longest drop of your life if you did fall." D'Artagnan nudged aside a piece of the thick, leafy covering to see the mere speck of the spring on the ground below. His blue eyes widened and he pulled his foot back shakily.

* * *

_**Well that's the end of this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long for an update. But at least it is now complete! Hope you enjoy this and please try to leave a review.**_

_**This is also dedicated to Aria Darkmoon for her review which now keeps my lonely little first one company. Thank you very much!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Oh my god... I have not updated for almost a month. I feel so bad now... Oh well, this for all the people who actually did stick around to read this. Enjoy this rare update. By the way, **__this type of writing is telepathic thought.__** You understand later in the story. **_

**_And, this goes out the anonymous review from alexandre dumas fan who made the comment that my portrayal of the characters was way off base but if one had never read the books, it would be good. Here is my response (and I don't mean to be rude if I come off as such):_**

_**Just to recap for those who have forgotten from the first book or have never read the first book... THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT BASED OFF OF THE BOOKS!! They are based off of the 1998 movie "Man in the Iron Mask". If you have no idea what I am talking about, go rent it or go with however the story is written. That is why the character portrayals are not as they should be. Ok, I'm done! Now, on with the story!**_

* * *

_Faron appeared before them suddenly, his hair askew and eyes wild as his scanned the foliage around him. He cupped his hands to his mouth and took a deep breath._

"_Ordona! Lad where are you?" He hardly believed the boy had scaled into the trees but anything was possible with children. Having never taken care of a child before, he had no idea what to expect. And if Eldin found out..._

_Faron shook his head to rid himself of the thought then walked along the branch to where it met the next tree branch. A monkey popped his white furred head around the tree, looking at the giant man upside down. His big gray eyes blinked at him and he started screeching at him, waving his arms. Faron's eyes widened and he all but flew through the trees, running across branches and jumping where the branches didn't meet. A scream cut the air and the man moved faster, not even noticing as his lower body slowly started to change, thick golden fur sprouting through the clothes. He leapt from the tree and grasped at the trunk of the next, his now furred, thick clawed hands grasping at the moist bark. _

* * *

"What is the matter with him? It's almost like he lost something..." Philippe said, his tone one of worry. Raoul nodded and gestured back to the scene.

* * *

_A huge golden monkey stood on all fours at the base of the tree, his long, curled tail twitching as he took in his surroundings. He gave a snort and then started towards a locked fence. The animal's face twisted and he gave a loud roar, pounding his chest with his fists and charged the gate. It splintered and shook but stayed intact. He gripped the top of the gate and as he began to pull himself over, a call rang out._

"_Faron! What are you doing?!" Lanayru sat on a new black colt, watching the man turned monkey in shock. He grunted and gestured and hopped and pointed deeper into the forest. Lanayru looked at him, his face blank in confusion. Then he shook his head and tapped at his temple with a smirk. Faron rolled his eyes and snorted angrily. _

" _You have got to be kidding! You know I hate doing this Lanayru!__" Lanayru let out a sharp laugh, tossing his head back. _

"_Well if you had not lost control of your emotions, then you would not have to do this! Now..." He paused, glaring down at the ape. _

"_Where is the boy?" Faron's eyes shifted warily, his tail twitching, his hands wringing themselves nervously. Lanayru's voice deepened to a low threatening growl._

"_Where is he?" He growled, his tongue slipping out in a hiss as he began to let his emotions slip. _

"_I don't know where he is. He ran away this morning and my people and myself can't find the pup anywhere in this forest!__" Lanayru slipped off of the horse and grabbed the fur at the base of his neck, lifting him off of his feet in a sudden fit of strength._

"_You did what?! Don't you know what could happen to the boy in these woods? There are countless dangers! And Eldin! What do you think he'll do to us if he found out you lost him?!"_

* * *

"If he hadn't been such an idiot, then he wouldn't have lost him." Aramis stated blandly. Porthos glared at him, eyes narrowed beneath bushy eyebrows.

"I thought you were at my side!" Aramis looked at him confused.

"I am on your side Porthos. I am just saying that your past life is an idiot when it comes to children. But it was also quite dumb for the boy to flee into a place he has never been to escape from a person he was left with by another person he trusted." Porthos gave him a blank look but shook his head in defeat and said nothing more.

* * *

_Lanayru put down the monkey and paced furiously. Faron sat back on his haunches and watched him pacing in front of him. _

"_Lanayru, I'm sorry. Really I am. But right now I need your help. Since you're here, can you help me try and find the boy? I could use you help with this.__" Lanayru stopped and looked at him out of the corner of his eye._

"_Which form do you need? Attack, speed or defence?" He asked, fingering the intricately carved, golden cross around his neck. Faron gave him a stern look through his animal eyes._

"_A bit of both if you can manage it. I heard a scream and have wasted too much time sitting here and talking to you!__" He turned to start ramming the gate again when a bright light appeared behind him and a jack rabbit zipped between his arms and slipped under the gate through a wide hole to the left of him._

"_Hurry up Faron! We don't have all day!__" The ape squeezed himself under the wooden wall and followed the loping hops of the rabbit as they made their way into the dark tunnel. _

* * *

"That is... weird..." Aramis muttered. Raoul looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"They all have many different forms. One used for attack, one used for defence, and two for speed." Raoul went to continue but Porthos cut him off.

"Why do they need two speed forms?"

"Because there's speed in the air and speed on land. Now it might be a good idea to speed things up a bit." The musketeers watched as time seemed to speed by them, blurring their surroundings. The sky above them darkened and stars appeared, glittering between the leafy branches. The unmistakable glow of golden fur was seen from the edge of the clearing.

* * *

"_Faron! Do you have any idea where you are going?!__" The ape spun around to look at jack rabbit, balanced on it's large, steady back feet, scanning the area. He snorted and jumped at the nearest tree._

"_I wish you'd have more confidence in me Lanayru. I live here and know every corner of this forest. Just trust me. We will find him.__" With that, the ape propped himself against the trunk and gazed out over the clearing to the entrance of the area's temple. Built inside the largest tree in the entire forest, it was a fortress carved from the very innards of the tree and held a piece of the world's most concentrated artifact of evil. Faron's furred face curved into a frown and he grunted, squinting his blue eyes desperately as he looked to the base of the carved, canyon-like root stretching to the cliff edge like a bridge. Three shadowy forms seemed to be struggling, two tugging insistently on the third, making their slow way towards the temple. A moon beam swept the clearing, throwing the figures into view. Faron screeched angrily._

"_I can see him! Looks like he needs some help!__" Lanayru zipped to the tree base and stood up on his back feet, pressing his front paws against the tree._

"_Where is he Faron? Maybe I can get there and make a distraction!__" The ape dropped from the tree, rolling on the ground._

"_There's no time! Come here!__" Without notice, Lanayru found himself being lifted and carried as Faron loped along on three paws with all haste. They rounded a corner and the temple came into view. There were two creatures holding on to the boy's arms, both covered with lines and swirls of pale, glowing blue. Their eyes, a bright, threatening red, seemed to see through the piercing moonlight and see everything. _

_The female of the pair wore a long, hooded cloak, covering her sleek red hair. Her eyes narrowed into the light, hand tightly clenching the boy's thin arm. She pushed him to her partner, a young male with a bald head. _

"_Take the boy to the temple and use him to feed the dangers within then swipe the fused shadow. We need that piece." The male nodded and gripped the boy against him._

"_Right away your majesty. Leave everything to me." The male started to drag Ordona towards the tree root path while his sovereign stayed behind to face their followers. Lanayru squirmed from Faron's grip and hopped closer to the strange female being. Faron reached for the rabbit but missed and instead sent him thought messages._

"_Lanayru! Get back here right now!__" Lanayru ignored him and moved closer. The queen watched him, smirking._

"_What do you think you're doing? You idiot!__" The queen bent down to the rabbit's level once he'd reached her. She stretched out a hand and picked him up by the back of his golden, furry neck. She gave an evil chuckle._

"_Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot to not know it's one of you pathetic province masters?!" She ended in angered haste. She stood and whipped Lanayru at the nearby wall furiously. Lanayru felt his back feet connect with the stone of the wall and he pushed himself off only to roll on the ground. The rabbit body glowed and grew, stretching higher into the air until the light dissolved and Lanayru crouched there on the ground, rubbing at his lower legs tenderly. The queen gave a harsh, vicious laugh. _

"_You should know by now that our two races are at war. Now..." She paused, pulling out a long, curved sword. _

"_Prepare to meet your maker!" She screamed and swung the sword in a downward arc, looking for all the world like a crazed demon. Faron threw himself out from behind the boulder and charged at the sword wielding queen. He wrapped his furry arms around her torso and lifted her from the ground. She chopped her sword at his arms, leaving long red scratches in the golden fur. He grunted and tightened his arms._

"_Lanayru! Leave me with her! Save the boy!__" He stood and backed up uncertainly before turning and with a final look back, dashed towards the temple._

* * *

"Do you think he'll make it?" Philippe asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the response. Raoul gave him a gentle smile.

"If he didn't, you would not exist. So be at ease. There's nothing to worry about." Philippe nodded his agreement but inside, he was disbelieving. D'Artagnan placed his hand on the young king's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze just to remind him that he wasn't alone.

* * *

"_Let me go!" Ordona cried as he struggled against the strange male. He kicked and squirmed to no avail, only to be held tighter The male moved into the light to reveal a heavily scarred face shielded by a thick, black, hooded cape. His blinding yellow eyes glowed in the shadowy darkness of the temple, flashing as he watched his surroundings warily, keeping the boy pulled against him._

_Ordona gulped fearfully then tilted his head up to look the man in the face. The very core of his being seemed to tremble in fear as he was carried deeper into the forest temple. The male swiped away a bit of what looked like aged spider webbing when a sharp hiss cut the silence of the seemingly still temple surroundings. The strange male looked up and screamed as a spider the size of a pony dropped from the ceiling. It didn't touch the ground but stretched it's thick, lightly furred legs and wrapped them around his torso, slipping between the boy and his captor. The male screamed in utter terror swinging his black skinned fists through the air, wrenching the two legs in desperation. The spider hissed and spit before swiftly biting deep into the back of his neck. The man's screams dwindled until all he gave was a final gasp of air and became limp. _

_Ordona felt himself slip between the man's robed arms and crouched on the floor silently. The spider's milky coloured eyes rolled in its head before it dropped from its silk rope and began to tear at the cloth. The child trembled and shakily stood before he turned and began to run forward, thinking he was really going back. _

_Lanayru dashed into the temple, his heart pounding with each step. He swiped the sweat off his face then continued towards the main chamber of the temple. He paused when he heard the shuffles of the spider as it fed. He closed his eyes, feeling his cloak seem to cling to his skin and body, felt his legs being pressed together and grow hot as they melded, felt his arms seem to shrivel until the were gone. His nose slipped into his face, leaving open slits, his hair pulled back inside his scalp, making him bald, his blue eyes closed and sealed shut as two mounds appeared on top of his now bald head and opened to reveal perfectly round, golden eyes. For Lanayru, this seemed to take a long time. To an outside observer, all this happened in mere minutes. _

_The snake flopped to the ground with a soft thump before raising himself up and tasting the air. The fluttering forked tongue darted out in a hiss of air, tasting the scent of blood, of death, of fear. He slithered up a nearby post and came up to a stop halfway where he viewed the spider and its prey. He let his tongue dart out again and again, trying to taste any scent other than that of the spider. He caught a faint taste of a child on the air and slithered past the blind spider towards the chamber's opposite end before his long body shrunk and grew a layer of gold fur and long, swivelling ears sprouted from his head. The rabbit sniffed the ground and hopped through the door. _

* * *

"You have got to be kidding! This is insane!" Aramis cried in denial, flinging away the sketchbook angrily. The rest of them spun and looked at him curiously.

"This... All of this... Is nothing short of impossible! These things are nothing more the children's imaginations! And you expect us to believe that this is the past?!" Raoul picked up the fallen book before turning a couple pages and spinning it back around to show the doubting priest. The picture portrayed Lanayru in the center, around him several animal pictures. The rabbit, the snake, a meat eating bird with a dead fish beneath its talons, a thickly furred., cat-like creature with what looked like sprouts of fur coming off of the ear tips. Aramis stared at it with a blank expression. He gently took the book from Raoul's hands and closed it.

* * *

**_My first update for this story in a month or more... I feel so much better now that it's been done! Here's a quick question for anybody who reads this story... Which time period would you like to have the rest of this more focused on? The musketeers or the magic people? Send in your reviews! There more I get, the faster I will update!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_****_

A/N: I really need to learn to update sooner than this. I am so pathetic at this but hopefully I will be able to do more with summer coming up. Also, this is dedicated to Aria Darkmoon as she is the only one who reads the story and ACTUALLY reviews. I really appreciate it! And, I will be focusing more on the magic people from now on. If you don't like the new style, let me know in a review!

_**Also, thoughts are written in the same style as these aunthor's notes but they have these around them: '…..' Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_Ordona panted heavily as he glanced back over his shoulder, blue eyes darting fearfully around the passage behind him. He slowed as he came to a large, open chamber, a wooden bridge stretching across the dark pit. He gripped the rope railing and took slow, almost crawling steps, his tiny hand quivering, listening to the sound of his breath in the echoing stillness. A squeak came from the shadows and he spun only to scream as a flock of bats flew at him. He turned back around and headed for the large round door on the opposite side. _

_Like all the other doors, it had a red, tail-shaped symbol painted onto the wood. He pounded the door with his fists, tears slipping down his flushed cheeks. He felt dust pour onto his head and stepped back, mouth open in awe as the door creaked open and rolled into the wall beside him. Behind the door, was another large chamber except it didn't have a pit but a crystal clear pool of water. He crawled towards the water's edge and looked in to see only blackness at the bottom. _

_A loud scratching sound sounded and Ordona turned to see the door roll shut. His eyes widened and with a fearful cry, he ran back but tripped and lay on the ground watching the door shut with him trapped on the other side. A loud hiss cut the silence and Ordona craned his neck around before his mouth fell open without a sound and he froze, staring at the now disturbed pool. He did the only thing every scared five year old would think of. He screamed._

* * *

_Lanayru stood up his large back feet, his nose twitching frantically in the air. He scratched a paw at the wooden floor hesitantly before standing back on his feet again but this time his rabbit body grew tall he shifted back into his normal form. He pulled his hood back off his head and tugged at the bandana like scarf around his neck before untying it and stuffing it into his pants pocket. He frowned as he crossed the bridge and approached the round door. He placed his hands on the door's left side and gave it a hard push. Dust rained on his head and the door rolled. A scream reached his ears and he shoved his way through the partially opened door. He ran forward and scooped up the boy who just clung to him, not even caring who it was he was holding on to. _

_The monster glared down at him, ropes of saliva and streams of water sliding out from the closed petals of the mouth. Its head dived down to face level and roared, spraying them with water and saliva. Lanayru flinched and stepped back, clutching Ordona to him. A rolling, yellow eye stared out at him from the inside of the opened petals. Two other plants sprouted further behind the giant monster plant, completely round with a slit with rows of sharp teeth grinning at them menacingly. Lanayru gasped and gave a fearfully moan._

"_Oh… my… god…"_

* * *

_Faron grunted and twisted his furry frame as the strange female being hacked at his thick arms with ragged chops. He swung himself and her into a roll along the ground, staining the grass with his blood. She screamed with pure rage as her sword slipped between her blacker than the night sky fingers. He pulled away from her and let her roll to a stop a fair distance from him, leaving him winded from the struggle. Her scooped up the sword and walked towards the woman. As she started to push himself to her knees, she felt him yank at her long, red tresses, pressing the gold coloured sword against her ivory white throat. She gave a sinister grin, her pointed, fang-like teeth adding to her deadly beauty. Faron breathed deeply through his nose, beads of sweat slipping down his flushed face._

"_You… are one tough demon." He panted. She gave a mirthless chuckle._

"_It's only because I enjoy killing light world scum such as you and your fellows. Pathetic, overgrown tree climber!" He burst out laughing. _

"_If that's the best you can come up with, you're not a dangerous as I thought." With a satisfied smile, he removed the sword from her throat only to use it as a club. She fell to the ground, a spot of blood on the sword from its connection point. He looked to the temple entrance worriedly, waiting for any sign of Lanayru's return._

* * *

_Ordona screamed as Lanayru dived into a roll, the jaws of one of the round plants snapping viciously at their previous spot. Lanayru used a free hand and quickly swiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, and gave the boy a gentle squeeze when he felt his trembling against him. Another head dived at him and dropped to the ground to avoid its high strike. _

_He gripped one of the claw shots on his belt, slipping it over his hand and making a fist around the launching mechanism. He hefted Ordona higher on his hip, forcing him to wrap his small arms tightly around his neck._

"_Hang on kid! We're going for a quick flight!" The left plant head dived again but missed as Lanayru felt his claw shot find a grip point within a high alcove, out of reach from the smaller plants. Ordona's small blue eyes widened as he watched the ground flying away from and buried his face in Lanayru's shirt. The reached the alcove and Lanayru set him done then turned to yank the attachment claw from the vine and moss covered wall. He pushed the boy to the ground in a sitting position._

"_Stay." He ordered and crawled on his stomach to edge of the hole in the wall to take in the chamber. His eyes scanned the walls for any sort of blocked exit and, upon noticing nothing of interest, turned to the ceiling in hopes of some form of a skylight. No such luck. He gave an irritated growl and looked to the floor, only seeing the rough form of the carved wooden floor and the miniature lake where the plant monster resided. His eyes grew in their sockets. '__**The water!'**_

_He snapped his fingers and yanked the bandanna from around his neck, wrapping around the boy's nose and mouth tightly then tucking the flap into his shirt. Ordona struggled and squirmed during this process and when he had finished, began clawing at the offending material frightenedly. Lanayru ripped the tiny hands away from the cloth and picked him up again. He gave the kid a worried look._

"_You don't mind going for a quick swim do you?" Ordona looked him, an eyebrow raised in a look very much unlike a five year old. The man gave a resigned sigh._

"_Why do I get the feeling we are not going to get along very well when you're older?" The blue eyes narrowed suspiciously and Ordona gave a small, irritated huff. Lanayru bent down and gestured to the boy._

"_Get on kid. And hang on!" Ordona scrambled onto the back of Lanayru's cloak and wrapped his arms around his neck. Lanayru hooked his arms under his knees and stepped closer to the edge. The monster seemed to be looking up at them, hissing and snarling, saliva dripping from the cracks between the petals. He gulped, shifted the boy's weight on his back and jumped. The plant lunged, Lanayru rolled in midair, landing in the water back first. Ordona began to scream, not realizing that he shouldn't be able to breath under the water's surface. Lanayru let the boy's legs hang limp behind him and he gripped the glowing, shape-changing talisman around his neck, feeling the warmth of the light seep through his very skin and melding his lower body into the tail half of a water viper. He felt his nose shrink into his face, leaving small closed slits, watched as the world in the crystal clear water became even sharper. He felt the boy tighten his grip around his neck and dove deeper, trying to find a hole in the pool's bottom. A shadow fell over him and he rolled to the side, crushing his ribs under his elbow as a long, whipping root slammed the ground. _

_Ordona buried his face into Lanayru's flowing hair, trembling with cold and fear. Lanayru propelled himself in a wide circle as the rest of the roots flung themselves at him, trying to crush him. He felt a gagging sensation start to form in the back of his throat as he began to run out of air. Tears sprung to his now golden __coloured__ as it started to grow into a pain deep in his chest. '__**Air! I need air!'**_

_A root flew into his peripheral vision and he stopped, the root flying narrowly past his head and crashing through the wall. It pulled back and Lanayru felt the strong tug of the current as the water rapidly flowed out the hole. He pushed himself to his limit, golden tail whipping from side to side, his mind starting to go blank as he passed through and he let the two of them be carried away by the current. _

_He had enough sense left to look back and see another root push into the hole but then become immobile, blocking the water's flow before his vision went black. _

* * *

_Faron felt the ground shake beneath him and fell backwards, watching as the sudden quake shook the temple to its very roots. Watched in shock as water punched through a thinner part of the roots deep in the fog beneath the tree, forming a sudden waterfall into the foggy abyss. Then he saw the half transformed body of Lanayru began to plummet over the falls edge and he leaped into the fog, feeling long, gold wings unfold and begin to shape the air once his hands had a firm hold of Lanayru's forearm. He rose through the air and glided down to the ground at the temple entrance, dropping his companion to the ground. _

_Lanayru's slotted nostrils opened and he began to gasp and choke as air flooded his lungs, his legs splitting from his tail as he tried to regain his bearings. His nose slipped back out into its normal postion and his eyes reverted back to their shade of water blue. The talisman changed into a glowing cross, shining brightly on his wet shirt. Ordona watched with fascination and curiousity as the glowing light was sucked back up into the cross which then went from the colour of sunlight to almost like the shade of light trying to shine through a dusty mirror. Lanayru glared up at Faron, eyes narrowed with exhaustion and irritation. _

"_Don't you ever lose this boy again." He ordered, his voice calm but laced with such venom that the forest guardian flinched before hesitantly reaching out a hand to help his companion to his feet. Faron swung Ordona up into his arms and __waited as Lanayru tok back the bandanna from his face. He tried to keep his eyes open but finding himself unable to, he laied his head down on Faron's shoulder and slept as the three of them head back to the safety of the the spring and Faron's home._

* * *

Aramis flicked through a few pages of the sketchbook, uninterested and bored with the pictures, even the one with Lanayru holding the boy and looking as if he was running towards the viewer as he fled from the plant monster behind him. He paused briefly to glance at the picture of the two of them under the water's surface, trying to escape before closing the book with a snap. Athos looked at him wearily.

"You still do not believe in this time do you?" The warrior turned priest shook his head in agreement with his friend's observation, his head held high in defiance. Raoul glanced back at them before shaking his head in silent disbelief.

'_**What will it take to get him to actually consider that what I'm showing all of them is real?!' **_He sighed and began walking again, following the party of three back to where this whole mishap had started.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I really need to learn to update sooner. Anyhow, hope you like this new chapter. Dedicated to Sage the SongWriter and her loyalty to reading this story. It is much appreciated! Also, I do not own the boomerang. That is property of the Legend of Zelda people. **_

_Faron sat at the edge of the water, staring at the crystal pool solemnly. He laid his white, feather edge boomerang with green tips on the ground before him before dipping a bit of cloth in the water and began polishing his weapon. He began to hum a little tune as he worked, not noticing Ordona sneaking up behind him with a long, somewhat thin stick. The little boy smirked and then whipped the man with the stick. Faron yelped and snatched Ordona by the foot, holding him upside down._

"_Just what do you think you're doing?" Ordona giggled in his childish way._

"_I was a-sneaking up on you!" He cried, throwing his hands over his head (which was pointing towards the ground.) Faron shook his head with a smile and set the boy down right side up. Ordona stared at him in confusion, still expecting more than what Faron had done (which was little to nothing.) The giant man patted the patch of grass next to him and the boy who was only as long as his arm flopped down with a muffled thump next to him. _

_The two of them then sat and stared at the spring. Ordona kept glancing up at his caretaker only to see him still watching the pool and then he would turn back to water, expecting something different but seeing everything the same. After about the fifth time of doing this, the lad turned back to see balls of sparkling golden light dancing in the air above the spring. He gasped and watched in quiet awe as one drew close to him and he reached out a small fleshy hand to touch the shimmering light. He poked a finger at it experimentally and it shivered as if it was made of the very water before them. Faron's eyes were closed, an abnormal serene look on his face as he controlled the lights then dropped one on the boy's head, drenching him from head to toe. _

_He opened his mouth and began to laugh a loud vibrant laugh. It seemed to reverberate into the very trees themselves and made the leaves seem crisper, the forest fuller of the sparkling sunlight peeking between the leafy shields of the treetops. He fell back on the ground, still laughing and Ordona fell with him, having succumbed to the urge to laugh along with him. Time sooned passed and the two of them slipped into silence, then Faron fell into an easy sleep under the flickering beams of sunlight. _

_Ordona sat up and peered around the open space curiously. He saw a small black creature imprinted against the stone of the wall. It gave a loud meow and took off away from the spring, out into a narrower passage that lead to the "forbidden area" of his temporary forest home. Of the few rules Faron had for him, this one was the one he had stressed the most and he had spanked him once for not obeying this rule. But being that Ordona was a young boy and being the fact that he had just seen an animal that he had yet to encounter in his life, he was too curious to remember the fact that he had rules to follow. He dashed after the strange yet cute creature deeper into the forbidden area, not noticing as his surroundings became steadily darker. He stopped when he could no longer see the animal but froze to a standstill when he realised that he couldn't even see his feet on the ground, his surroundings being so dark. He began to whimper and pulled his arms to him as a sudden chill brushed his tiny body. _

_He looked up at the sudden appearance of the wall before him. It was covered with strange, exotic designs, all of which were shining a dusty gold. But what black was visible was blacker than any dye made, blacker than even the night sky, and it gave the boy chills just to look at it. He turned around to look in the direction he'd just come from and slowly began to crawl back. He didn't notice as a pale blue and somewhat scabby looking hand reached out from the now rippling wall towards him. _

* * *

_Faron yawned and stretched, soaking in the flickering sunlight on his face. He looked to his right to see if Ordona was sleeping but saw nothing there. He looked to his left to see another empty patch of grass and panic started to flow. He leapt to his feet and spun around in circles, looking for him all throughout the clearing. His fear for the boy left him jumpy and restless. _

"_Ordona! Come on kid! This isn't funny!" When the boy didn't emerge from any hiding spot around the clearing, he paused and frowned. He looked towards the path to the Unknown Province, a look of __concern etched on his face before he made his way through another clearing, across a bridge, and into the small canyon beyond that. _

_He looked to the sky as the world around gradually grew darker, the shadows growing to cover every surface with its inky blackness. The only thing that seemed to cause the shadows to fray and dissolve was the now glowing bandanna on the top of his head. His steps became slower and slower as the darkness grew thicker until he was probing his way along a wall with his fingertips pressed against the chilled stone. He saw a small mound ahead and focused on reaching it, thinking it nothing more than a rock in the path. He grasped the side of it firmly in his hand only to realise that it was trembling. _

_A soft whimper came from it and Faron padded around to the other side to see Ordona's terrified blue eyes staring it, tears falling out in silent waves. He gently lifted the boy and propped him up against his side, still feeling him tremble. A sharp hiss came from behind and Faron whirled around._

_His eyes widened in terror as the blue, long clawed hand reached for them. He felt a sudden numbness engulf his body as fear overtook, felt his almost seem to freeze to the earth beneath them. Ordona buried his face in his neck, his whimpering having escalated into high pitched whines. The clawed hand came closer and closer until it began trying to unwind Ordona from Faron's grasp. _

_Faron was jolted by the feel of the tips of the claws on his and spun, fleeing with the boy almost strangling him. The hand sped along behind them, roaring in unbridled rage at the loss of its prize. Faron felt his heart clench and his stomach seem to flip flop as utter terror caused him to move faster. He reached the bridge and sprinted across. A loud crack sounded and Faron paused to look back. The hand had stopped following them, unable to move past the end of the canyon and on to the bridge. _

"_Nice try you crazy hand monster!" He called back and strode away laughing._

* * *

_They were back at the spring. Ordona stood with his head bowed, tiny hands clasped before him. Faron's eyes flashed with rage, his face contorted into an ugly snarl. _

"_I hope you understand now why I have told you never to go into the Unknown Province! Stubborn, stupid,ignorant child, you could've been killed!" He paused and ran a hand over his face tiredly. _

"_Never do it again understand? The world is dangerous and the monsters behind that shadow wall would kill you without a second thought. Now, it's about time you went and had a nap. Let's go." Faron turned away from him and headed back towards his forest hut. Ordona looked once more down the path out of the forest and dashed away after the man._

"How could that boy do something so stupid?! Especially since he had already been told not to go anywhere near there?" Porthos asked in shock. Raoul smiled.

"Did any of you ever actually listen to those who raised you when they told you not to do something?" All of them looked at each other and then looked away pointedly, sheepish looks of chagrin covering their features.

"That's what I thought."

_**Ok yes, I know this was really really short but I wanted to finish this and get it put up. Besides, this one is giving me plenty of writer's block to do deal with while I try to keep up with three other stories (one on here and two on Fictionpress.) If you want to leave a review, go ahead. Maybe I'll update sooner if you do!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**After months of hiatus, I'm back to continue this story! I am so sorry that it took so long but I was trying to put more focus into Flash from the Past and now that that's taken off a fair bit, it's time I work on this one. **

**Oh and the song for this chapter is "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from the Disney movie Mulan. I do not own this song as is, as I have just said, property of Disney.**

**Let's get started shall we?**

_Time passes and people change and grow. Lanayru rides his horse into the forest of Faron, his stature stiff with tension, a man on a mission. _

"_Come on lad! Fight me back!" The horse rounded a corner of rock wall and into a clearing where Faron and Ordona, now almost a grown man, stood a few arm-lengths apart, panting with exertion. Ordona had dropped onto his knees on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Faron stood from his crouched position and came closer._

"_I think that's enough for now. You've done well for a beginner. After all, wrestling is not an easy thing to manage!" He offered his hand to the crouched male and found himself tackled to the ground in a surprise attack. Faron looked up at young man sitting on him; his face one of shock; his opponent's one of pride. _

"_Seems pretty easy to me Faron." Ordona said cheekily. Faron frowned up at him and shoved him off. _

"_Knock it off you cheeky brat." The forest guardian looked up at Lanayru sitting across the clearing on his horse, watching them. _

"_Well it's about time! I was wondering when you would show up to take him." Ordona gave Faron a confused look. _

"_Take who?" Faron looked at Ordona with a frown, thinking about how to tell him the news. He sighed and let it out. _

"_I'm afraid that your time with me is up. You have to go with Lanayru now. It's his turn to teach you." Ordona gave him a dismayed look. _

"_But that's not fair! Do I not have a say in this?!" Lanayru shook his head with a snort. _

"_No you don't. You're being trained for a very important role in this life. And you will learn to take orders and obey them without question. Now get your horse and whatever you wish to bring with you. We leave immediately." Ordona crossed his arms and glared at his new guardian with unbridled disgust. _

"_I do not know you therefore I will not listen to a word you say. You could be one of those shadow beings Faron's told me about!" Faron slapped him upside the head with a snarl. _

"_You will do as you are told lad! Now get your stuff and be off!" Ordona rubbed the back of his head as he stalked off towards Faron's house. Lanayru watched him walk away and once he was out of sight, he sighed in dismay. _

"_I didn't want to have to be so harsh with him. But it seems I have much work to do to prepare him. If he is to take back the Unknown Province from those blasted shadows, he will need everything he has been taught and more than any of us can offer." Faron's expression turned grim at this. _

"_You may be right about that Lanayru. But we just have to wait. What if he isn't the one?" _

"_Then there is no hope left for that Province… None of us will live a century to see a possible next Master. Each must come into their power without help for the past ones." Lanayru stated firmly. Faron rolled his eyes and gave him a skeptical look. _

"_That is nothing but hot air. Or have you forgotten the fact that the three of us defy that rule? We were all trained by the same man for three different lands and we haven't had any major consequences." A sound of a whinny distracted them as Ordona returned atop a horse with a dark burgundy coat with black colouring around the top of its hooves. He had cleaned himself up rather loosely, dirt streaks still along his face and his shirt a pale dusty brown from rolling around in the dry soil. Lanayru raised his eyes to the sky, seemingly asking the gods they served for a blessing of patience._

"_Are we going now?" Ordona asked, his voice cold. Lanayur nodded and shook Faron's hand warmly. _

"_Do not worry. I'll make sure he learns how to behave." Faron suppressed a chuckle and waved at their retreating forms as Lanayru led Ordona out onto the field that connected all of the bigger provinces. _

_The pair continued in silence, keeping the horses at a simple trot. Lanayru watched Ordona out of the corner of his eye, observing how he handled the steed and seeing if there was anything that had great need of improvement. He spotted his charge's left foot out of its stirrup only once but he blinked and the stirrup had been replaced in its proper spot. _

_The water guardian smirked and spurred his horse into a canter and then a full gallop, watching for Ordona to keep pace. He wasn't disappointed. The burgundy horse pulled up alongside that of his own black haired one after its owner had made it change its pace without the slightest change in expression. _

"_You handle a horse well Ordona. But let's see if you can keep up." Ordona sent him a challenging smirk and Lanayru pushed his horse harder, sprinting at full speed towards a metal fence that matched the horse's height. The black haired steed cleared the barrier without so much as a snort and Lanayru choked back on the reins, forcing it to go in a small circle to bring her to a halt. _

"_It's your turn now!" He called out to the young man. Ordona narrowed his eyes and pulled the reins, directing his horse in the opposite direction. Lanayru went to make his horse leap back over the fence and give chase when Ordona spun the horse back around and charged for the fence. _

"_Come on girl… Come on!" He shouted as he dug his heels lightly into the horse's side, spurring her on. The horse's neck was fully extended, its white mane windswept as the pair of them sprinted closer and closer to the barrier. Lanayru backed against the wall with his horse, watching in silent awe as the two of them sailed over the metal without hesitation. But he was forced out of his slight stupor when Ordona didn't stop and rode on ahead with out him._

"_Wait up you! You do not even know where you are going!" Ordona looked back quickly before ducking his head out of the way as a flaming arrow flew narrowly over the crown of his head. Lanayru forced his horse to keep pace with his and led Ordona along the path; hugging tightly to the wall as they made their way along the carved out rock path._

_They soon arrived at a large stone bridge that stretched over a valley the depth and expanse alike nothing Ordona had ever seen in his short time. He stared out at it from atop the hill which they sat before Lanayru pulled lightly at his shirt and led him towards what looked to be a cliff. As they drew closer, he realized that what he thought was the end of a cliff was actually a wide, well hidden path that curved down and along the wall around the valley and ended at a small wooden bridge that was attached to the edge of the cliffs that rested in the valley's centre. _

_Ordona looked over the path's edge to see a vast lake within the valley along with a few small patches of land that was connected together by sturdy wooden bridges and led to a different side of the centre cliff set. He sighed in dismay when he saw what a small area that actual land was._

'_How in the name of the gods am I supposed to get to other places away from the land? Am I supposed to swim?' He thought to himself as the crossed the small wooden bridge on to the cliff face. Lanayru led him down onto a decent sized land patch and then across a couple more wooden bridges before stopping in front of what looked like the entrance to an altar where all around the entrance way were snakes heads jutting out and looking out over the lake._

"_Welcome to your new home for the next few years lad. Get off the horse and lead her inside, you do not need to ride her anymore." Ordona followed him inside, guiding his horse by the bridle, with slight trepidation. _

'_I don't know what I'm getting myself into.' He thought to himself. 'But whatever it is, I'm ready for it.'_

"So now it is the final part of his training." D'Artagnan said, his voice void of emotion.

"That is right." Raoul said with a nod.

"This will be the toughest part of his training. They are determined to have a fourth Province Master and the circumstances of their finding him still alive despite the death of his parents has given them enough of a sign that's it's time to take on a protégé so to speak."

Aramis played with the sketchbook pages for a moment before flipping it open, passing by a picture of what looked like the search for Ordona when he was younger, until he found a picture for the scene they had just witnessed.

It showed what looked to be the face off between the two of them when they had been on horseback in Faron's wood before they left. He went to go to the next page but instead of looking at the picture, he turned the book over to find another song on the back on the previous picture.

"There is another song here." Raoul lifted his hand in questioning gesture.

"Do you wish to hear it?" The musketeers and the King shared looks before Aramis nodded his consent. Raoul snapped his fingers and so the song began.

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you _

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you_

It was a rather strong song. It was Lanayru singing, trying to use it to push Ordona to train as best he could. But it did leave the group in slight shock._  
_

_I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim _

Ordona seemed to have taken over the song with a little verse of his own, showing that although he was determined to prove himself, he still was a youngster and slightly fearful of what should happen if he failed.

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

The musketeers took pause at what Lanayru was telling the lad with this verse; what he needed to be a man which seemed like a lot to ask of the young man.

_Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?_

It seemed like the lad had failed his expectations. Lanayru was dismissing him or so it seemed until the verse moved on. Then Ordona's voice joined in along with Lanayru's, full of a sudden bout of determination after being seemingly brushed off as failure.

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

The song ended with their dual crescendo, shouting the very values needed to be the men; to be the Masters of a Province. It left everyone a little breathless. Raoul simply smiled.

"I think those two will get along just fine. One always seems to be pushing the other onto being better than what they already are." Raoul looked up to the sunlit sky with a frown and waved his hand dismissively.

"We'll watch a few brief pieces of the training and then it is time we moved on to what caused everything to change. It may seem as if everything is perfectly fine but after the training… That is when they become in need of a second life, a second chance."

**Okay… I know that is a sort of corny ending and that this chapter was rather dull when it came to any sort of events. Cut me a little slack. I've been gone from this story for month's now. **

**And I do apologize for cutting into the song so much with little descriptive blurbs here and there. It was necessary. Besides, songfics ussually have something like that happen. **

**See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Although there were no reviews for the last chapter, I'm going to continue to update anyway. I promised I'd finish this story and I am going to finish it no matter what! **

"_Get up lad! It's time we started your training!" Lanayru yelled, giving Ordona a light shove with his foot. The boy groaned and covered his head with a blanket._

"_Just a few more minutes…" He muttered as he tried to fall back asleep. Lanayru frowned and an orb of blue liquid like light appeared, floating over the palm of his hand. He tipped his hand as if he were pouring water and a thick heavy stream of water came from the orb and poured on Ordona's head. He sat up with a choked yell and pulled his sopping hair from in front of his eyes so he could glare at his new guardian. Lanayru gave him an innocent smile._

"_I told you to get up." He stepped over Ordona's makeshift bed and gave a light push on the round stone door. It rolled sideways into the wall and he stepped out into the main chamber that contained his spirit spring. All along the walls were what used to be protruding points on the cavern's interior but had been shaped into stone snake heads. They formed an arch over the main entrance way and poked out of the walls along the side paths alongside the actual spring. _

_He stood on the outcropping where his and Ordona's rooms were located at the back of the cavern, overlooking the glittering spring. The beams of sunlight shone down through the whole in the ceiling, causing the place to glow with predawn light. _

_A yawn sounded behind him and he spun to see Ordona stretching almost catlike in the morning light. He had a white shirt thrown over his arm, had on brown pants, and was barefoot. Lanayru rolled his eyes, feeling a slight stir of hopelessness in his breast. _

'_Did Eldin or Faron not give this lad boots?!' He thought to himself._

"_Where are your boots?" He asked. Ordona waved back towards his room and pulled on shirt, leaving it hanging loosely and buttoning slowly as he tried to wake himself up a bit more. Lanayru shook his head and dived off the outcropping into the spring. Ordona panicked and watched the water worriedly from the ledge. _

"_Lanayru?" He called. The water was still and it was crystal clear. He could see right through to the bluish black bottom. He leaned out a bit over the water, his hands gripping tightly to one of the stone snake heads. A geyser suddenly exploded up in front of him and took on the form of a giant hand. Ordona backed up along the ground where he had fallen, his eyes wide, his face pale with fear. _

_The hand leaned back and flew forward on top of Ordona, grabbing him tightly in its watery fist, before plunging into the spring and dragging Ordona with it. The lad began to panic, paddling frantically in the clear water to return to the surface but having never been taught to swim, he had significant difficulty. _

_A small whirlpool caught his bare foot and he struggled and twisted as it held him in place. The air in his lungs rushed out suddenly and he sucked in desperately, forgetting that he was underwater. He covered his mouth with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold on to what little air he had when he felt himself rising rapidly to the surface. _

_Ordona felt his head break the water's surface and he took long gasping breaths as Lanayru swam them both to the nearby pathway. The two of them crawled out of the water and rested on the path in silence. _

"_Your first lesson will be how to swim. You need to be ready for all situations and if you ever came to a point where you need to swim, you would not know how and would be in trouble." Ordona glared at him fiercely, angry to have been tricked in such a way. Yes, it was true that he could not swim but he did not have to like the fact that it was being rubbed in his face. _

_Lanayru saw his glare but did not acknowledge it, choosing to stand and dust himself off. He gestured for Ordona to stand and follow him. The two of them went outside the cavern onto a landing and steps that led into the lake. Lanayru stood by the edge of the steps for moment before turning and running at Ordona, hands raised to fight. _

_Ordona crouched and ducked as Lanayru swung at him and slid over his back to the ground on the other side. He smirked for a moment but that was soon lost as Lanayru grabbed his ankle and pulled him down before pinning him to the stone. _

"_Lesson number two will be how to fight without a weapon. Although you seemed to have learned some from Faron, there is much more to it than simply wrestling." He let Ordona stand before leading him along the wooden bridges to the clearing where he then tossed Ordona a sword and drew his own. They crossed the blades and began to fight. _

_Lanayru found himself surprised by Ordona's level of skill considering Faron never used a sword if he could help it, preferring to use his own two hands. He swung low, attacking his legs, and Ordona jumped and used Lanayru as a crutch to flip his body over and behind the Province Master. Lanayru turned to face him only to have the sword pressed against the side of his throat. _

"_It seems you won't need lesson number three. But there is always room for improvement." Ordona suppressed a growl from erupting from his throat at his lack of ability to impress the Province Master. Lanayru pushed the sword away with two fingers and gestured for it to be returned. Ordona raised an eyebrow at it and took a few steps away, stopping by the wooden bridge. Lanayru watched him carefully, curious as to what he was doing. _

"_Catch Lanayru." He said cockily and threw the sword at him. Lanayru's eyes went wide and he dived to the ground as the sword flew over where he'd just been standing upright and landed, point embedded in the ground. He laughed as he walked away, leaving the Province Master lying on the ground in shock. Lanayru growled and stood, walked over and waved his hand to vanish the sword. It transformed into a puddle of water and splashed on the ground. _

_Ordona didn't hear Lanayru sneak up behind him until he felt the wind knocked out of him and the pair of them fell into the lake, struggling and twisting in its depths. Ordona twisted around so he was facing Lanayru and pushed and pounded on the older man's chest to get him to let go but he had no such luck. The Province Master stared him down, watching him panic and waiting for his struggling to cease. Ordona slowed his movements and simply floated in the crystal blue water at which point Lanayru let him go. _

_He began to stroke his arms in a horizontal line in front of him, showing the younger man how to pull himself forward through the water. Ordona gave it a try and found himself suddenly half a head higher than Lanayru in the water. Lanayru slowly propelled himself up to his level with his feet then slowly swam past him so Ordona could clearly see what he was doing which he then copied and followed him to the surface. When they broke the still mirror of the water, Ordona just floated there, gasping for breath and wiping away his hair which had draped itself around his face and eyes. _

"_You have just had your first swimming lesson." Lanayru panted._

"_Follow me. I have a challenge for you to try and do." He swam through the water, parting the liquid with graceful ease as Ordona tried to keep up and failed, forcing Lanayru to stop periodically. They came upon a series of small rafts made of woven reeds. Lanayru pulled himself onto the biggest raft but pushed Ordona back in when he had pulled himself halfway out. _

"_You are to swim around to each of these rafts that float around this one in a circle." Here he waved his hand around to point out each raft which was spread out in a very large circle around them._

"_You will start here and swim towards that first one straight ahead of us…" He pointed it out for him._

"_And you will continue be going to the right until you reach that raft again where you will pick up the stone I have left on it and return it to me by the time the sun sets or sooner. Is that clear?" Ordona simply narrowed his eyes at him. Lanayru smiled and raised his hand into the air._

"_Ready!" Ordona gripped the edge of the raft and pulled himself up enough to take a great breath. _

"_Go!" Lanayru cried, dropping his hand. Ordona splashed and sputtered for a few moments before beginning to make his slow way to the raft. _

_The day passed and Ordona had yet to make his way halfway around the circle when the last glow of the sun vanished from the horizon and the water sparkled under the glow of a half moon. Lanayru sighed from his position and yelled to Ordona to return to the raft. When the boy reached it, he climbed up and collapsed, his chest heaving for air and as he lay there, he fell asleep. _

_Lanayru stretched his hands out to the side and flicked his hands forwards, causing the water to ripple and make the raft move back towards the cave._

_Days grew into weeks where the training consisted of swimming, fighting, and on rare occasions, some learning on magic principles. Ordona grew bolder during the fighting and took more risks; learned patience during the delicate operation of the basic magic he was being taught; fought hard against the exhaustion and desire to give up when swimming. The only thing that held him back was the water. His swimming was improving yes, but it improved so slowly that Lanayru was experiencing severe doubt about the boy's skills. _

_Ordona had grown significantly in the time that had passed. His once curly hair had darkened and straightened and a small moustache had grown on his face. His eyes had the look of a hardened warrior despite never having fought a true battle and he was light and springy on his feet. _

_Lanayru had aged as well, his dark hair becoming sprinkled with gray and he was a little stiffer in movement but he was still just as strong as ever. The two of them were in the middle of a sparring match when the sound of a horse approaching met their ears. Lanayru gestured for Ordona to stop as Eldin rode into view. Eldin's hair had grayed and thinned but he still had the look of a nobleman upon the horse. _

"_Lanayru! We must cut his training short. What he has now will be enough." Lanayru drew closer to his fellow Master with a confused expression. _

"_Has some disaster occurred?" Eldin nodded grimly. _

"_The shadow beasts have begun to move in on Faron's lands. They have crossed the bridge. He has been able to hold them back for the past couple of years however he is now reaching upon the point where he cannot keep up the defense. It is time to bring Ordona into our circle." Lanayru's expression turned grim at this news and he looked at Ordona with a thoughtful expression. The young man stared back, his eyes surprisingly understanding of the situation. _

"_Saddle your horse Ordona. We must ride to the town for it is now time for you to become a full fledged Province Master, accepted and honoured by the Goddesses." Ordona's eyes lit up excitedly and he sprinted back to the cave. Eldin watched him go with a strange smile. _

"_I never thought I'd see the day that this happened." He muttered to himself. Lanayru smiled and nodded._

"_Although he is missing but a few small things, he is ready. Of that I am sure." Ordona returned with not only his horse but Lanayru's as well. _

"_I thought I would saddle both." He said at the sight of Lanayru's somewhat shocked face. The two men mounted their horses and followed Eldin at a full gallop up and out of lake area. _

"There is a special ceremony involved with becoming one of the Province Masters." Raoul said, feeling questioning looks upon him.

"We don't have any time to waste. Let us move on."

"But what of this ceremony?" D'Artagnan asked.

"What does he have to do?" Raoul didn't answer him but waved his arm and they found themselves transported to the middle of a town, standing in front of a fountain where in the middle sat a statue at the top of which was three small triangles that sat together in such a way that they formed a bigger triangle.

"We are now in Hyrule Town"

**And that is the end of this dull chapter. See you next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided to do all the chapters at once and post them all at the same time after this so I can finish this story faster. Song is "I'd Come for You" by Nickelback.**

_A charging quartet of horses clattered over the wooden drawbridge into the central square of the bustling town, drawing the attentions of its citizens. Most of them bowed deeply on seeing the Master of their province and those of the other provinces upon the horses which startled them so. But this anomaly of the three Masters gathered in the town, along with a stranger they did not recognize, drew a crowd behind them which led towards a large stone shrine with the resemblance of a castle. _

_The four of them dismounted upon reaching the wooden doors that protected the outer gardens of the shrine and the crowd stayed back a fair distance, just past the horses so as to get a clear view of the stranger among the Masters. There were many whispers, which were ignored by those they were about, and Eldin, Faron, and Lanayru each raised a hand to the door. Their bodies glowed but the golden light seemed to rush through their frames to their raised hands which the door seemingly responded to by gaining a series of looping and swirling golden patterns across its surface which then shone a blinding white and shattered like glass, sending particles of flickering light dancing through the air over the town._

"_Patefacio ianua ut shrine of sanctus dea. Nos deprecor articulus of vestri presentia!__**(1)**__" Their voices rang out as one and the doors creaked open solemnly in admittance. Ordona stood back away from the other three and when they went to enter the shrine, he didn't move to follow. Eldin turned and saw he had not moved and returned to his side to pull him along with him through the doors in into the sacred gardens. _

_Ordona looked around in awe at the gardens which glimmered with the very soul of the lands. There was at least a part from every province within the stone walls, one of every plant, of every living creature, of every form of life. They had no need for a larger space to roam for what they had seemed almost the equivalent of a province itself. Faron and Lanayru were waiting by the doors to enter the true shrine. Eldin mounted the stairs, dragging Ordona along who was slightly trembling in trepidation. The other two men entered the red wood doors of the shrine and shut them immediately upon entering whilst Eldin stood outside to give Ordona a final talk before his induction._

"_I know you are nervous lad." Ordona tried to summon the courage to look affronted._

"_I am not nervous Eldin." His voice shook a little to give away his lie. Eldin chuckled gently._

"_I was nervous myself when it was my turn so many years ago Ordona. There is no need to lie. The Goddesses will know regardless. To go in there despite your fear of the unknown will show your true courage." Here he paused for a moment in thought before nodding to himself and continuing._

"_There is but one piece of the ceremony I am allowed to tell you about as it is my duty as the one who took you in to share this with you. To be proven as a true Province Master, you must have a song of the heart." He said nothing more but opened the shrine door and stepped inside the frame._

"_Wait! What do you mean by 'song of the heart'?!" Ordona asked fearfully. Eldin smiled._

"_You will find out soon enough. Wait here. The Goddesses will admit you when they are ready for you." He shut the door and left Ordona to sit on the stoop, twisting his hands frantically as he tried to figure out Eldin's words. _

_Within the shrine, Faron and Lanayru had been busy preparing it as it had been during their induction. There was an altar where three intricately carved forms regally stood, the forms of three women of great beauty. The first woman who stood in the center held palms of fire and stood with the grace of nobility and strength. The second woman, standing to the left of the first, had her head bowed in prayer and was surrounded by a ribbon stream of water. The third and final woman, on the right side of the first, was of childlike beauty but from her feet sprouted vines that were wound around each of her legs and along her crossed arms, stone flowers bloomed. These were the human forms of the great Goddesses whom they worshipped. _

_Before the altar, on a bench of pure white stone, were four indentations, only three of which were empty. Each held the shape of a weapon, the first of a bow and arrow, the second of a boomerang, the third of a pair of clawshots, and the forth was an untouched sword that seemed almost like it had been carved right into the bench. In the space between the boomerang and clawshot indentations was a round, wide and shallow brass pan filled with clear water. Lanayru turned as Eldin entered and shut the door behind him and plunged the room into semi darkness once more. Eldin made a sweeping motion with his arm and the torches in their brackets around the room lit instantly, sending flickering, ever changing shadows dancing across the walls. _

_Each of them knelt before one of the indentations where a different coloured candle burned, one red, one green, one blue respectively and leaving a white one untouched. A chill wind stirred the air and they shivered as it swirled around them before it was sucked into the statue and each of the Goddesses forms glowed white until the stepped down off the stone pedestal they had stood, each of them now living and breathing. _

_The Masters remained on their knees and bowed humbly before the three women who had given them the powers they now had and waited for them to allow them to stand. The fire woman extinguished the three coloured candles. That was the sign that they were allowed to speak. _

"_Great Goddesses of our lands, we come to you in hopes of gaining acceptance for our protégé to become a Province Master and bring order to the Unknown Province." Eldin spoke slowly and solemnly, never looking up at the beings. _

"_We know of the troubles you speak of Master Eldin." The fire woman said; her voice strong and commanding like the power which she governed. "And we know what it is you seek."_

"_But you must remember…" Here the water woman spoke. "That simply asking for our acceptance of this protégé does not guarantee it." _

"_He must prove that he has the song of heart that will give him the power he needs to protect his province." The earth woman finished. Faron nodded. _

"_We know that and that is why we are here. We wish for you to judge him and decide as you see fit." _

"_He has been well trained." Lanayru put in. "We have endeavored to instruct him in the teachings as we had been taught and he has proved to be able to put these to good use." _

"_For you to speak so highly of someone so young must mean you have great hope in his talents and character." The fire woman said. _

"_Send him in." _

_The door creaked open as these words were spoken and Ordona sprung to his feet. He brushed himself off and holding his head high, he strode into the shrine. He reached the middle of the room when the door closed once more and he found he could not move. _

"_Do not fear." The water woman said gently. "For you are safe here."_

"_Because you are not accepted as a Province Master and the door has closed, you do not have the power to allow you to roam free within this room." The earth woman said. _

"_To test that you are worthy of being given a gift of great power to aid and defend a Province, you will have to offer us the song of heart." The fire woman demanded. Ordona gulped and found his mouth dry, his mind blank. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. The three Goddesses waited patiently, staring at him. Eldin bit his lip and watched Ordona worriedly along with Faron and Lanayru. The fire woman frowned._

"_You have no song to offer. Therefore you have no acceptance here." She turned away with her two sisters when a voice suddenly rang out, echoing in the vast stone chamber. The three women turned back to Ordona to see his eyes opened wide but blank of all light as his song burst forth. _

_Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of healing  
Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
Cause I didn't mean it  
I can't believe I said  
I'd lay my love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter  
Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now  
Everyday I spent away  
My soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway  
That I can make it up  
To you now… some how_

By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
I'd fight for you  
I'd lie it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

_The three men stared in shock. They had no idea that he could even sing let alone sing so strongly. The women were in awe, the fire woman's eyes wide, the water woman's hands held up to her mouth, the earth woman's body swaying. _

The musketeers listened in shock as the voice seemed a blend of two separate voices, one young and one older but both so familiar to all of them. __

I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing  
I finally know just  
What it means  
To let someone in  
To see the side of me  
That no one does  
Or ever will  
So if you're ever lost and  
Find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now … This I vow

By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
I'd fight for you  
I'd lie it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you  


_No matter what get in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what... remember  
You know I'll always come for you_

_The men started, hearing the vow behind his words. _

The older men found it a little difficult to keep even a small smile from their faces and Athos gripped D'Artagnan's shoulder fondly to which the younger man responded with a smile.__

Yes I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
I'd fight for you  
I'd lie it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'll always come for you  
No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what....remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what... remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you

_The final notes of the song echoed for a few seconds around the room before dying off and Ordona blinked, the light returning to his eyes along with a look of utter confusion. The fire woman sighed and wiped at an eye._

"_It seems I was wrong and you truly are worthy of the final power we have to give. Approach the altar." The man's feet became unfrozen and he took tentative steps towards the altar. He kneeled before the brass pan and the water woman pushed his head so it was over the pan and he was staring into the water. She cupped the water into the hands and poured it over his head which made him sit up and shake it off like a puppy would rain. She smiled warmly and then the earth woman came forward. She made him stand up once more and she circled him a couple times before nodding to herself and clapping her hands together, holding them like that for several seconds. _

_When she pulled them apart, a green orb floated there and expanded the farther her hands moved away from each other. Ordona stared at it then gave a yell as it hit him. When the green light had dissipated, he now wore a long blue coat and circlet around the crown of his head that seemed to be made of some sort of horn. The fire woman then stepped forward, her palm concealed by a blue white flame. _

"_Reach into the fire to accept your power." She said solemnly. Ordona looked at the fire with deep suspicion but stretched out his fingers, flitting them around the edge of the fire, before plunging them in and pulling out a necklace with a glowing silver tooth pendant. He slipped it over his head and felt the warm of the tooth against his breast that seemed to spread to his entire body. Although there was no openings in the chamber, a sudden wind picked and swirled around Ordona and was sucked in by the light of the pendant around his neck. _

"_You have the power of wind. Use it wisely for there are things it can be used for beyond your reckoning." The three Goddesses mounted their pedestal once more, their task complete._

"_You have our blessing and we acknowledge you as a Province Master." The torches were snuffed out and the room plunged into complete darkness for a few moments until the doors burst open, light streaming in. And the Goddesses were statues once more. ._

"That is a very strange ceremony." Aramis muttered. D'Artagnan gave him a dismal look.

"Must you pick apart everything?" Aramis gave him a blank look and said nothing more. Raoul simply sighed.

"This will not last too much longer I hope. Then you will be able to return to your lives as if I had never shown you any of this."

"Why are we seeing all of this anyway?" Porthos asked.

"I simply thought you would like to know your histories." Raoul answered.

**Translation of strange chant: **_Open door to the shrine of the sacred goddesses. We beg for a moment of your presence_


	11. Chapter 11

**Twili: pronounced Tweye – lie (You will understand this later in the chapter.)**

"_I am not too sure about this…" _

"_You will be fine lad. Now it's time for you to take back your Province." Ordona gave Faron a rather skeptical look but began to leave the area of the spring and head towards the forbidden bridge. Eldin twisted a curl of hair around his fingers as he watched the youngest of them all walk into danger, fully knowing the consequences should he fail. _

"_He will do just fine…" He muttered reassuringly to himself. "Just fine…" Ordona reached the edge of the clearing and looked back one last time at the three of them before he crested the hill and vanished from sight, heading towards the darkness of the realm of Shadow beings. _

_Ordona stared at the black pulsing wall of inky blackness before him with trepidation and looked down to the tooth around his neck. He had no idea how to bring out his power let alone use it. He looked up sharply when he heard a slight shuffling noise to see a scabby blue hand reaching out towards him. He leapt back as it made a swipe at him and he drew his sword in defense. The hand came at him again and he sliced at it, severing it from the rest of the limb which pulled back into the wall with a screeching howl. _

_The tooth began to glow brighter. Ordona held it in his palm, confused and unsure. He clasped his hand around it and a thick silver light enveloped him. He felt a rush of burning along his skin and something seemed to be poking out of skin in droves, almost like his hair standing on end. His face stretched outwards, forming into a rounded muzzle of sorts; his arms and legs thinned and became somewhat bowed but were tight with muscle. A pair of ears with rounded points poked their way out from his hair and he was assaulted by a blast of stronger senses; hearing and smell most specifically. He let go of the tooth as he began to panic and the silver light died, leaving him standing there trapped between forms; half man, half silvery gold wolf with dark hair. He looked down at his hands in shock to see a pair of furred hands with long, curved, sharp nails extending from his four fingers. _

"_What do I do now?!" He yelled but all he heard was howling. He couldn't speak or at least… he couldn't speak human. Ordona held his head in his hands as hopelessness set in before his ears perked up at the echoing, or at least it was to him, sound of a twig breaking underfoot. He looked up to see the strangest and yet the most beautiful woman his eye s had yet set upon. _

_Her skin was black as the midnight sky with deep sapphire blue slash like stripes along every exposed part of her skin other than her hands, her bare feet, and her face. Were it not for these barely seen stripes, she would be completely invisible against the shadow wall. Her eyes burned a bright crimson red, her lips and nose the same sapphire blue. Her hair was noticeably long but it was too dark to be seen for colour. She wore a blood red chest covering with sky blue patterning and a blood red skirt with sky blue trim. She had cloak bound on her shoulders, the same colours are her clothes; blood red with sky blue trim. She held in her left hand a spear of sorts on a spry wooden pole. The spearhead was silvery and it had the appearance of an axe with the blade of an intricate dagger attached in the middle of the axe head and pointing to the sky. _

"_Who are you?" She called out, seeing his eyes staring at her. He didn't respond other than to whimper. She drew closer but froze upon reaching the circle of light his pendant cast out, raising her spear against him. _

"_Province Master!" She hissed venomously. He didn't move; didn't flinch; didn't even blink. He said not a word; choosing to plead with his eyes. She looked him in the face and saw neither hatred nor fear or challenges in his eyes but something unfamiliar to her. She raised the point of her weapon to the sky and looked him over. _

"_You are trapped between forms." She said simply. He blinked at her, confused. She took his hand and pressed it against the tooth pendant. His frame glowed for a few seconds when the light around him burst and was sucked back into the pendant. He gasped and felt his arms and face to find not fur but skin once more. _

"_Thank you." He panted; still in slight shock. She stared at him, the words foreign to her. _

"_Thank you? What is that? Is it a light person's custom?" He stared at her. _

"_It's to show gratitude. For your helping me." She nodded. _

"_Very well. Then be on your way Province Master. Should any of my kin see you, they will kill you on sight." _

"_Why?" _

"_It is the way it has been for generations."_

"_That is not a good reason."_

"_It is the way. That is all I need to know."_

"_Could you not get in trouble for letting me go free?" _

"_I could if anyone finds out."_

"_Then you can at least tell me your name." She frowned at him._

"_I cannot do this. I have already broken a sacred law of my people by allowing you to leave unharmed. Do not ask me to break another." _

"_My name is Ordona." He said simply. She nodded but did not speak._

"_And yours?" _

"_I already told you. I cannot say." _

"_Then I will not leave."_

"_Then you will be killed when I am relieved of my post." _

"_So be it."_

"_Marial. That is my name." He smiled at having won the battle of wits. _

"_It is a lovely name." He took her free hand and kissed it respectfully. She took her hand back and stared at it curious and confused. _

"_Another custom of your people I presume."_

"_Only for those whom we wish to give respect." She gave him a rare smile. _

"_You are strange for a light dweller."_

"_So you are a Shadow then." He said knowingly. _

"_If that is what you call us then yes. However amongst ourselves, we are known as Twili." She frowned at him once more. _

"_Now be off." _

"_No."_

"_No? Why not?"_

"_I am to take back my Province from your people." _

"_You cannot do this!" She cried. "We have nowhere else for us to make home!" A stab of pity struck his heart as he stared at her red eyes sparkling with fear for her people. _

"_If I don't, I will be turned out." Marial stared at him._

"_If you are turned out then what will you do?" _

"_I don't know… I have no where else to go. My fellows will not shelter me anymore now that I am not being trained." He gave her a sad smile and pushed her aside. _

"_I am truly sorry for this." He raised his hand up and made a quick slashing motion, cutting through the blackness with silvery light. Marial watched not in fear but in awe, struck dumb by his power. He stepped through the slash he had made, drawing his sword as he entered. He had walked into what appeared to be an encampment overlooked by a tall building perched on a cliff and overlooking a small living area with more wooden buildings and filled with tents. He saw families, warriors, elders; an entire populace of life and he was to disrupt it and destroy their lives. His guilt grew and tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. He did not want to do this. _

"_I am so sorry…" He whispered, his apology carried away on the wind he had summoned. Faces turned to see him standing in the middle of the clearing; little children clung to the legs of their mothers; elders hunkered down together in a crowd around the mothers and children; the warriors gathered their spears and drew up in lines to charge him. He sighed and as tears of guilt fell, he blasted them with the full brunt of his powers; terrifying them beyond belief with chilled winds from the North, roaring gusts that sent them flying, airless bubbles that allowed them not to breathe for several minutes before they burst and they dropped to the ground, alive but unable to move. But no one was hurt, no one was killed. He watched them all for a few minutes before his spoke, his face grim and his voice tense. _

"_It would be best if you gathered your kin and left." His words were laced with an underlying threat, one he would carry through with great regret if they refused. The mothers panicked and fled to their husbands, begging them to retreat, to save not only their own lives but that of their children. It took little persuasion for the husbands to be willing to leave. Ordona oversaw the actions of their removal and watched as what looked to be the head male manifest a bridge over the river leading towards a black swirling vortex at the river's end. _

_When the entire populace was gone, all was silent. Nothing stirred within the clearing and a chill whistling wind passed between the buildings. Ordona's eyes scanned over the sight of what he had to govern then looked to the clouds. They were mixtures of black and orange and gray, forever shifting like smoke. He turned sharply, his cape whipping around behind him and he marched back up the hill and out of the clearing to where the house on the cliff sat where he then turned and headed back to where he had left Marial. She was still standing there when he stepped through the shadow wall. Her eyes sparkled with tears as even more tears trickled down her black cheeks._

"_You had best be off as well Marial. The rest of your kin are gone." Her face began to turn furious and she gripped her spear purposefully. _

"_You vile…. You horrible…. You monster! You slaughtered them did you not?!" She demanded. He smiled. _

"_No. I did not." She started, dumbstruck._

"_You did not hurt them?" She whispered in awe. He shook his head and strode past her towards a nearby locked gate he had not seen on his first pass. _

"_What is behind this gate?" She stood beside him, her voice trembling. _

"_It is the pond on light. We sealed it to prevent its power from being brought about." She turned to look at him. "But you have allowed us to leave in peace. This is your Province to govern. And we shall respect that." She stretched out her palm and a mass of black squares formed in it before combining into the shape of a small silver key. She unclasped the lock from the gate and stepped back. _

_Ordona pushed open the gate to open it onto a spring. The ground he stood on was a soft white and sandy with a small bunch of horseshoe shaped reeds poking out. The water was clear crystal blue and it spilled out into the pool by a small ridge waterfall. There were large rocks with carvings along their surface rising out in the deeper water along the face of the cliff that was the back of the spring. He stepped into the middle of spring and raised his hands to the sky. _

_The carvings on the rocks glowed a bright sky blue and lit of the area; casting Ordona into its light and making it appear as if he were made of the light itself. Marial peered around the gate with awe, her face bathed with the warmth of the light. She gulped when she saw Ordona, feeling a fluttering feeling within the pit of her stomach. He turned towards her and reached out a hand. _

"_Don't be afraid." He whispered. She moved towards him without a second thought, trusting him implicitly and took his hand. The blue glow travelled up along her arm and engulfed her body. She cried out in alarm but when she went to let go of Ordona's hand, he held it tighter and prevented her from fleeing. The glow soon died and the sky shone with blue and fluffy clouds of white. The shadow over the Province was gone. Marial stared around her, seeing the world in a whole new perspective. Gone were the blacks and grays of the world she knew replaced with browns and greens, blues and whites, and colours of many other calibers. She spun to Ordona, frightened. _

"_What is this place?" He smiled and took a step closer to her and, holding her close to him, whispered in her ear. _

"_Welcome to the world of light." _


End file.
